Holiday Road
by mama4dukes
Summary: Sam Uley has been living a quiet, secluded, and somewhat boring life as a mail carrier in Forks. Everything changes when he is forced to attend Charlie Swan's wedding with his entire crazy pack. Read on to see how the alpha's life does a complete 180. Warning: Author not responsible for damage caused by reader eating or drinking near electronics while reading this story. NON-CANON!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY IS NON-CANON!**

**Summary: Sam Uley has been living a quiet, secluded, somewhat boring life as a mail carrier in Forks. His peace is interrupted when he is forced to attend Charlie Swan's wedding with his entire crazy pack. Read on to see how the alpha's life does a complete 180.**

**Pairing: Sam/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Family/Comedy**

**Category: Alternate Universe/Out of Character/Extremely Over The Top/Non-Canon **

**The Challenge: A Sam and Bella pairing with everyone going on a vacation together in the style of the comedy film, 'Vacation.'**

**For the purpose of this story, Sam is the alpha and Jared is the beta. We are going to assume that there never was any sort of change in the chain of command even with Jacob phasing.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**HOLIDAY ROAD**

Sam Uley placed his cell phone down on the dining table, reached for his mug of coffee, and took a big gulp. "Damn it," he muttered worriedly as he glanced around his house. The phone call he'd just received had unnerved him. He hadn't felt this way in a long time—not since... He shook his head and willed himself to not think about it. It had been years since he last phased. The events from five years ago were in the past. Then again, it appeared the past seemed determined to catch up to him. He really didn't want to take on the commitment again, but what choice did he have? He was made for this. It was in his blood—literally. As alpha of the Quileute Wolf Pack, he had a responsibility, and he'd be damned if he pushed it aside. So a determined Sam Uley stood up and walked out of his front door towards Billy Black's house, wondering what kind of trouble his reservation was facing now.

Five minutes later, he was in front of the tribal chief's house. _"Come in!"_

"You called a pack meeting?" he asked as he walked inside and took a look around. He was surprised at the atmosphere in the house. The elders and pack members were all relaxed and noshing on some appetizers along with wives and imprints. They were talking and laughing as if there were no threat to the reservation.

"Sammy, stop looking so glum and sit down. We've got a ton to discuss," Billy said. "Grab a beer and some food, then we can start."

"I'm not in the mood to eat or drink." Seriously, wasn't anyone else worried about the contents of the meeting that the chief was about to deliver? He wouldn't call a full-blown pack and elder meeting unless there was some sort of catastrophe looming. And where was Elder Clearwater? Why was she missing?

**XOXO**

"Suit yourself." Billy shook his head. That boy, now man, was entirely too serious. He could never relax and simply enjoy life like everyone else. Granted, he did have a ton of responsibility thrust onto his shoulders at a young age, but that was five years ago. It was in the past. Sam Uley needed to stop being so uptight. He glanced around the room and took in the sight of the other pack members.

There was the formerly angry Paul Lahote, who was completely besotted with his imprint, Rachel Black Lahote, Billy's own daughter. There was Quil Ateara the Fifth, who was devoted to Claire Young Ateara, the former vixen (happy slut, according to Rachel) from the Makah Reservation who had turned his world upside down—after assisting several pack members with losing their virginity and ending with being imprinted on by the heir of the Ateara family. There were Jared and Kim Cameron who had been in love since they bumped heads in the classroom and he imprinted on her. And then there was Leah Clearwater Crowley, who had imprinted on Forks resident Taylor Crowley—older brother to Forks High football phenom Tyler. That particular imprinting was a muckfest and a half. Taylor had been engaged to Leah's cousin and best friend Emily Young when she imprinted on him. Although they tried to keep away from each other, they were unable to. Taylor ended up breaking up with Emily who simply could not understand what had happened. Emily ceased all communications with Leah who felt guilt beyond belief for the pain she'd caused her cousin. Well, at least Leah and Taylor were happily married now. Imprinted, but not present at the meeting was Leah's brother Seth. He was currently away at the police academy along with his imprint Jamie Cameron Clearwater, Jared's little sister.

There were also a few members of the pack who had not imprinted: Sam Uley, Embry Call, and his own son Jacob. On the one hand, Billy was happy that they didn't have to deal with the complexities which accompanied being in a committed relationship; on the other hand, he felt that those three could use someone to love who would love them with all their heart. Unfortunately, they couldn't become involved with anyone because there was always the risk they'd imprint. After the Leah debacle, none of them were willing to risk their hearts or anyone else's for that matter—even if it meant they'd be lonely for the rest of their lives.

"Should we start the meeting?" Old Quil asked.

"Absolutely."

Billy noticed immediately that Sam had a tense expression upon his face. _"What has the boy on his hackles?"_ he thought about his stepson. Three years ago, Billy had married Sam's mother Allison. The couple had gone to great lengths to ensure a sense of togetherness for their combined families; they insisted on having a family dinner every Sunday night where they dined together with their grown, independent children so they could stay in the loop with their lives.

"Sammy, you look so tense. What's wrong?" Allison asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Can we get on with it?"

"Of course, but we'll be talking later about your attitude and your mood."

"Ooh... Sammy's in big trouble with Mommy," a voice teased from the side.

"Paul, be quiet or you'll be dealing with me, too!" Allison barked.

"Yes, Mom," Paul obediently replied to his step-mother-in-law. He was happy to have both her and Billy since his own parents were both in prison for life.

"Well, let me start the meeting then. I called you all here today because Elder Clearwater's wedding to Chief Swan is coming up in six weeks. The wedding is being held in Lake Tahoe, Nevada. As you're aware, Charlie's favorite sport is fishing."

"Ahem," Allison cleared her throat and glared at her husband.

"Alright, I admit it. It's my favorite sport as well. Like I said, the wedding is being held in Lake Tahoe, Nevada. Elder Clearwater and Chief Swan have both done a great deal for the pack. They've been with you every step of the way, making sure that you each had secure futures."

This was very true, Sue and Charlie had gone out of their way to make sure that everyone in the pack completed their schooling and received funding for furthering their educations. For those who chose not to further their educations, they made sure that they found secure jobs for them. All of the pack members had stable jobs and, while they weren't wealthy like the Cullens, they were all making comfortable livings. The couple was constantly checking in with members of the pack to make sure that they were doing okay and didn't need any help. In fact, Sue Clearwater and Charlie Swan were like a one couple community action council that operated solely for the pack. Each member had benefited from their generosity and was extremely grateful for their kind endeavors. They also felt a bit of guilt as well. Charlie Swan's daughter had been run out of town by the pack. Well, she wasn't exactly run out of town; she was simply told by Jacob that they couldn't be friends anymore, and that she was unwelcome on the reservation after he first phased. This was all done to ensure her safety since wolves could be volatile when young. From that day forth, Isabella Swan never set foot in La Push—not even to go to First Beach.

"We all know that Sue and Charlie are getting married. What does that have to do with this meeting?" Sam questioned.

Leah was the one who answered his question. "It has everything to do with this meeting. Charlie and my mom are planning on eloping in Lake Tahoe because they don't want to inconvenience anyone in the pack with a big La Push wedding. There's also the fact that Bella is still being stubborn and won't come near La Push. They would much rather get married elsewhere rather than risk one of us kids not coming to the wedding."

"Why are they getting married in Lake Tahoe rather than in Forks?"

"Part of the reason is that Charlie has always wanted to fish there. Mom does, too, even if she won't admit it. Plus they wanted a vacation, which I think they deserve."

"Where do we fit in?"

"Duh, Sam. They're getting married. They should do so in front of family and friends. They consider the pack to be part of their extended family, not to mention the fact that your mom is my mom's best friend and Billy is Charlie's best friend. They would want them to stand up for them at their wedding."

"So why can't Mom and Billy just go? Why do we all have to go?"

"Haven't you been listening to Leah, Samuel? You all need to go because they consider the pack to be their extended family. Regardless, it should be done out of respect. Charlie and Sue have done a great deal for each one of you," Allison explained.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, I think it's a good idea," Paul said. "Besides, I could use a little R & R." Everyone else voiced their agreement with the exception of Sam who simply couldn't understand why they should intrude on the small, private wedding that Charlie and Sue seemed to want to hold.

"Here's how it's going to go. Charlie and Sue's wedding is in six weeks. We are all going to go and spend a few days enjoying Lake Tahoe. Collectively, our gift to them is going to be our presence and a wedding reception. After making some calls, I convinced the resort to give us a group discount rate and we were able to secure use of a meeting space for a reception. Leah, Taylor, Seth, and Jamie will already be staying in the same hotel as Charlie and Sue."

"Sounds great!" everyone chimed in with approval of the plans along with Paul. It occurred to Sam that no one seemed to notice that he didn't voice his opinion in one way or another.

"Excuse me, how are we planning on getting down there? It's not as if Lake Tahoe is a few hours away."

"It's actually over eight hundred miles away. It'll be a two to three day drive from here. I was thinking that we could go in a group. Maybe we can take one of the tribal passenger vans so we don't put mileage on your personal vehicles. Old Quil will be flying in for the wedding with Molly because he has the store to run. Joy will run it in their absence."

Sam looked around the room. Quil and Claire were openly petting each other again while Jared and Kim were smooching. The thought of being stuck in a van with imprinted couples was just plain appalling to him.

"I'll think about it," Sam replied before standing up and making his way back home. He was relieved that there were no bloodsuckers in the area again like he imagined. At this point, he just wanted to go home and rest.

**Special Note: I will attempt to post two to three chapters per week depending on my schedule. This story is already complete so there will be no delays. I hope you like it so far, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

HOLIDAY ROAD

CHAPTER 2

"Bella, you have to go to your father's wedding because... because it's his wedding!" Lauren insisted.

"I don't want to go. It's in Lake Tahoe and I'm going to be stuck in some sort of fishing hell with my father, his wife to be, and my two soon to be stepsiblings and their other halves. Do I seem like the fishing type to you?"

"Em, tell her she has to go!"

"I'm not telling her anything, you know how I feel about her soon to be stepsister and brother-in-law."

"Okay, Em, so Leah Crowley stole Taylor Crowley from you! Look at it this way, she did you a damned favor. The guy was a lying, cheating, no-good bastard. Besides, it happened five years ago. It's time to let it go."

"I don't see you buddying up with Jessica Stanley... oops Crowley."

"Um, that's cause she's a man stealing grade-A bitch. Besides, think about it. Taylor and Tyler Crowley obviously have major issues with fidelity. It's a good thing we were dumped by them because we could have found out about their issues after we'd married them. Anyway, the three of us wouldn't have become friends if it weren't for our man issues."

"You have a point." Emily Young turned to her other best friend. "Lauren's right, you have to go to your father's wedding."

"I know," Bella huffed. "I just don't want to go because I'm going to be the only one without a date."

"You could bring a date with you. I'm sure Ryan will want to go with you."

"No, he's too boring."

"How about Chris?"

"Halitosis."

"Tony?"

"Small penis."

"Really?" her friends both questioned in surprise.

"But he's so buff," Emily noted.

Bella held her thumb and index finger up. "He's like Wee Willy Winkie."

"Huh, well there goes my fantasy of the perfect male. I mean, I thought he belonged on the cover of a romance novel with those dark, smoldering looks and those perfectly sculpted muscles of his."

"Nope, I think he takes steroids or something. The guy ejaculated before he even made it inside. I haven't gone out on a date with him since."

"Well, that sucks!" Lauren opined. "Why aren't there any good men left in Seattle?"

"No idea. Maybe we should go and scope out the Makah Reservation the next time we go home with Emily?"

"Trust me, I went to school with those guys. You don't want to get involved with them. They're either too needy or too self-centered."

"No, thank you! I've had enough of self-centered males with Edward Cullen in high school." Bella shook her head thinking about the fact that she dodged a bullet when the vampire broke up with her. She was grateful to him for keeping his promise of staying away from her. She wanted nothing to do with him, his family, or anything cold, dead, and pasty for that matter... that included fish. Granted that fish weren't pasty, but after you caught them they were cold and dead. It was two out of three. Blech.

Lauren suddenly clapped her hands together. "I've got an idea!" Her friends motioned for her to continue. "What if we went with you? Would you go then? I mean, we can drive down there and make it like a road trip. Emily and I will be there to give you moral support." She started Googling 'Lake Tahoe' on the Web. "Look, there are beaches, casinos, nightclubs—I mean, think about it! Men! There are going to be men there!"

"What if they're jerks like the ones we've dated so far?"

"Yeah and what if they suffer from premature ejaculation like Tony?" Bella added.

"Will you two stop being so negative? We need to go into this with a positive attitude. All three of us are going to go man-hunting in Lake Tahoe and we're at least going to get laid! Hopefully, we'll come out of this with boyfriends or fuck buddies. Is that understood?"

"Okay, okay. Gee whiz, Lauren, you don't have to get so emotional," Emily stated.

"I am only trying to be there for Bella. She needs us." They both turned to her for affirmation.

"Yes, I do need you. Thank you. You girls know that I'd do the same for you, don't you?" She meant what she said. She loved Emily and Lauren with all her heart. The three of them had been together since the summer after Bella and Lauren graduated from Forks High School. Bella had been spending the summer recovering from a break up with Edward Cullen—vampire, and from subsequently being told by someone she had thought was her best friend, Jacob Black, that she should leave La Push and never come back. She'd been doing her best in trying to become a more positive, independent girl without depending on others. She had been shopping for groceries at Forks Outfitters when all hell had broken loose inside the store. Lauren had walked in and gone ballistic because she had caught Tyler and Jessica getting cozy while shopping together in the produce section. Apparently, Jessica was going to cook dinner for her best friend's steady boyfriend. Lauren, after giving both of them a piece of her mind, broke down and started crying. At the time, Lauren wasn't Bella's favorite person, but she felt terrible for her so she went to her side to comfort her. Around the same time, a miserable looking Emily who had overheard Lauren's very public breakdown came over to comfort her as well. She knew Lauren because she had been engaged to Tyler's brother Taylor, up until a week prior when he abruptly dropped her for her cousin Leah Clearwater—the very same Leah Clearwater who was now slated to become Bella's stepsister. It was at that very moment, with the three of them comforting each other in the supermarket, that they formed a lifelong bond. They ended up going to Lauren's house and pouring their hearts out to each other. They supported each other, propped each other up, and became inseparable. That fall, despite Charlie's protests, Bella moved to Seattle with her two best friends. They needed to get away from the area and the people who were constant reminders of such negativity in their lives. They needed to start anew.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLIDAY ROAD**

**CHAPTER 3**

**_Six weeks later..._**

Sam Uley was peacefully driving south on Interstate 5 on his way to Lake Tahoe. He was forced into going to the wedding, but somehow managed to dodge the bullet of having to travel with the entire crazy pack. He was singing along to a familiar song and sipping on his coffee when he noticed a blur beside his truck. Alarmed, he turned his head in the direction of the passenger side door and slowed down a bit. The door was abruptly pulled open.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sam yelled at the two new passengers.

"Dude, you can't make us ride in the van with the others. It's cramped in there. Paul and Rachel keep bickering, Claire attempted to give Quil a blow in the back row, and Jared and Kim are so sweet to each other I want to barf," Jacob complained.

"Yeah and Chief Black keeps letting loose those deadly silent farts. Do you know how putrid his farts are?" Embry added.

"Well, you can't ride with me."

"Why not?"

"Cause I like my peace and solitude."

"Bullshit, Sam. You're antisocial and you're turning into a hermit. You've been that way ever since my dad told us we didn't have to phase anymore."

"I am not antisocial. I did my job. I was your alpha not your friend. We're done phasing so I no longer have to hang out with you assholes."

"Except for the fact that your mom and my dad are married which makes you my stepbrother," Jacob stated.

"Keep in mind that you're also my half-brother since we share a father and all," Embry reminded him.

"Yeah, that makes you our big brother. You owe us."

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned, I'm an only child. I don't owe you anything."

"No, but you could attempt to be a nice guy from time to time instead of always being a perpetual grouch. It's got to sap your energy for you to have a constant scowl on your face."

"Hey, you two are the ones who invaded my privacy! I was just minding my own business and driving along when... What the hell?"

Sam swerved to avoid a blue Ford Escape, which had abruptly sped across his lane. He swore under his breath about crazy drivers.

**XOXO**

"What are you doing, Emily? Are you trying to get us killed?" Bella screeched from the backseat.

"I have to pee! I'm trying to get off of the highway."

"Why the hell didn't you pee when we left the apartment?"

"I did, but that Trenta Iced Caramel Macchiato went straight to my bladder."

"Don't say 'bladder,' Em, I'm trying to hold my pee in, too."

"What did you drink this morning, Lauren?"

"I had two bottles of water before we left. It's good for the complexion. Besides, Bells, you're not normal. You're like a camel the way you can hold your pee in. And you drink so much beer. It can't be good for your kidneys. Did you at least have a bottle of water and have something to eat this morning?"

Before Bella could even open her mouth, Emily answered for her, "No she didn't. She was freaking out about not wanting to go on this trip so she hasn't had a bite to eat. Lucky for you, I woke up early and made some muffins." Audible groans could be heard from Lauren and Bella. "These are bran muffins, they're very healthy."

"Uh, yeah, they're like granite—of course they're healthy."

"They are not, Bella!"

"Yeah, they are!" Lauren concurred.

Emily reached into a bag, pulled out one of her muffins, and bit into it. "Ugh! These are like concrete—gross! How come you girls never told me that my muffins are inedible?" She opened up her window and hurled the muffin outside.

**XOXO**

"What in hell?" Embry hollered. Some kind of rock had just flown through the passenger side window directly next to him, damaged it, and conked him on the side of the head.

"Jesus! Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what kind of delinquents go around throwing rocks on the highway?"

"It's not a rock." Jake picked up a brown lump and examined it. "It looks like one of those ceramic knick-knacks that Kim is always buying. I think this one is supposed to be a muffin. See? It even has a bite mark."

"It's not very good is it?"

"No, it looks terrible. I'm going to have to pull off of the highway to take a look at the damage."

"Well, thank God, Embry and I are here, Sammy. We can patch this window up in no time."

This was very true. Sam had absolutely no skills when it came to car repairs or any sort of repairs at all. He worked for the post office in Forks as a mail carrier. He detested his job, but the pay was decent.

Sam sighed and turned his blinker on. He pulled off at the next exit following the blue Escape that had cut him off. Damn! The driver was either suicidal or in a rush. The vehicle ran a red light after exiting the highway and pulled directly into a McDonald's parking lot. Sam lost track of the car after that, and hoped never to cross paths with it again. Crazy drivers like that shouldn't be on the road.

**XOXO**

"Phew! I feel so much better, don't you?" a visibly relieved Emily stated to Lauren, coming out of the bathroom. "Where's Bella?"

"I have no idea. Let me call her cell." Lauren dialed her friend's number, she picked up immediately. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the bakery two doors down. I'll be right there."

"Okay, we'll be waiting by the car."

"Well, where is she?"

"She's going to meet us at the car, she's at a bakery."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have asked her to pick up some muffins for me."

"Em, this is Bells. She's not going to forget your muffins, nor is she going to forget my apple turnovers." They walked to their vehicle and leaned up against it. An older model black full sized Chevy truck pulled into the stall next to theirs. Three tall, buff, shirtless Native American guys climbed out of it and walked into the McDonalds. "Ooh, you dropped your wallet," Lauren called to the last guy walking in.

"Thanks," he replied, staring deeply into her eyes. He took on a stunned expression, and then ran into McDonalds.

"Weird," Emily noted before getting into the Escape. "Um, let's just go and grab Bella from the bakery. That guy was a bit creepy. Did you see the way he was staring at you?"

"Oh, I did. He was kind of cute."

"He looked like an idiot. His mouth was hanging open the entire time and his teeth were too white. I bet he's a salesman of some sort—either used cars or cell phones."

**XOXO**

"Sam, Sam, I just...I just..."

"Spit it out!"

"I just imprinted."

"You what?"

"You heard me. I imprinted."

"On whom?"

"The blonde chick who picked my wallet up for me. She's right there."

"Where?" They all peered outside the window. There were only two construction workers in the parking lot, no women.

"My imprint is gone. What am I going to do?"

Embry and Sam considered what Jacob had just said then blurted, "Shit!" They decided to forgo ordering their food and hopped into Sam's truck in pursuit of Jake's imprint.

"They were in that blue Escape that cut you off earlier."

"What does she look like? Is she hot?"

"Really hot. She's about 5'7", blonde hair, blue eyes, and she looks like she really takes care of herself. She has an amazing bod."

"Awesome. Jake, you like Hok'wat women. Remember how you were in love with Bella Swan?"

"Yeah, but this chick puts Bella to shame."

"I wonder how Bella is doing?" Embry mused. "She was a really nice girl."

"We're going to see her at the wedding. According to Sue and Charlie, she's as happy as a clam in Seattle." Jake shook his head. "Man, I can't believe she and her friends moved to a big city by themselves. I wish I had the guts to do that."

"No kidding," Sam agreed. He imagined that Bella had to simply get away from Forks and La Push especially after Jake was forced to tell her to go away. Ironically, she had moved away with Leah's cousin Emily—the one who was jilted as a result of Leah's imprinting on Taylor—and one of her school friends. Sam couldn't recall the name of the other girl.

They drove around looking for the blue Ford Escape, but to no avail. Hopefully, they were heading in the same direction as they were. They might run into them again. For Jake's sake, Sam hoped they did.

**_A few hours later..._**

"Man, I'm starving. How many more hours until we get there?" Embry asked. He looked up at the highway signs. "We're only in Oregon? Aw, man! That means we're only about halfway there."

"Yeah, we should find a motel and hunker down for the night," Sam suggested.

"Wait! What about my imprint?"

"Jake, if we haven't found her by now, we're not going to find her today. We really need to grab some dinner and get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow and I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Where are we anyway?"

"Somewhere in southern Oregon. Near Klamath Falls, I think." Sam pulled off of the highway once he saw a bunch of vacancy signs. They checked into a motel then went on foot to find a place to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLIDAY ROAD**

**CHAPTER 4**

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Bella, I really wish you would have let me pay for a flight for you to Lake Tahoe. I don't like the idea of you driving over eight hundred miles by yourself."

"_I told you, I'm not alone. Lauren and Emily are with me."_

"That's another thing, Leah and Taylor aren't comfortable with the idea of Emily coming to the wedding."

"_Dad, she isn't coming to the wedding and neither is Lauren. They're just with me so we can go on a bit of a vacay in Lake Tahoe."_

"Honey, this is meant to be a family thing."

"_Um, Dad, I would feel like I'm intruding around three couples. No, thank you."_

"I suppose you're right to feel that way. I just wish you'd take the time to get to know Sue and her kids. They're really great people."

"_I'm sure they are, and I'll have a chance to get to know them in Lake Tahoe. We can have dinner together—maybe."_

"Drive safely, baby girl. Be sure to call me when you get there tomorrow."

"_I will, Dad."_

"Goodnight, Bella. You girls make sure that you lock all of the doors and keep your pepper spray on you."

"_We will, goodnight."_

Charlie Swan hung up the phone and grimaced. He hated the fact that his little girl was independent and all grown up. She had left for Seattle as soon as she graduated from high school and never looked back. On the rare occasion that she came home to visit, she almost always stayed in a motel with her friends or on the Makah Reservation at her friend Emily's house, and only stopped in for dinner once or twice. She never asked him for help; never asked him for money; and it bothered Sue and him immensely that she was taking on so much on her own.

"Is Bella okay?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, she's checked into a motel in Klamath Falls for the night. She'll be fine."

"She has a good head on her shoulders, Charlie."

"I just hate how she tries to do everything on her own."

"I know you do. At least she's coming to our wedding."

"Her roommates are with her. You know how they make Leah and Taylor uncomfortable."

"Oh, Charlie—stop worrying about Leah and Taylor. They're imprinted and they're happy, that's all that matters. I'm glad that Bella is coming with her friend and my niece. It can't possibly be comfortable for her to be around couples all the time." Sue sighed as she took in the forlorn expression on her fiancé's face. "I really do hope she meets a nice boy at some point. She's only twenty-three. She has time."

"Susie, I really appreciate how you care about my daughter. I wish she'd take the time to get to know you instead of holding you at a distance all the time."

"Charlie, it's different for Bella than for my kids. Her mother is still alive and a big part of her life. You can't expect her to look at me as her mother when she has a very involved mother already. On top of that, there's the whole issue of my being from La Push and Jacob having told her that she wasn't welcome on the reservation. I'm sure it factors into her apprehension of getting to know me." Sue wrapped her arms around her fiancé. "Just give her time."

"I will."

"This will be nice though. We finally get to escape with just family."

"Yeah, but Bella's friends aren't family."

"To her, they are. Let her have her moral support. I'm just saying it'll be nice to go on vacation without everyone from La Push crowding us."

"You're not kidding there. They can be a bit pushy and overbearing."

"I just want a week of peace away from the pack."

"Same here."

Little did they know, at the very same moment, the entire motley crew was headed to Lake Tahoe.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLIDAY ROAD

CHAPTER 5

"I'm going to get some ice!" Lauren hollered as she left the motel room; her roommates were already nodding off, exhausted from the long drive. She vaguely heard Bella mutter something incoherently. She walked one floor down and found the room with the ice machine. She bumped into someone who was heading out. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's you," the man whispered. He was the same man whose wallet she'd picked up in front of McDonalds. What the heck was he doing in Klamath Falls?

"It's me. I... my... I... I'm just here for some ice."

The man held his ice bucket up. "I just got some."

"Oh."

"Um, I'm Jacob."

"Lauren. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. He took it and realized that he would never let go—ever. He set the ice bucket down and moved in to kiss her. It was like... magic.

**XOXO**

"When is Jake getting back with the ice?" Embry asked.

"Hell if I know. We should check on him."

"Yeah, I suppose we should. It's been a half an hour already."

Sam and Embry trudged through the hallway towards the ice machine when they heard a loud banging noise and some moaning. They pulled the door to the ice room open to find that Jacob had some chick plastered up against the ice machine, her legs wrapped around him as he thrusted in and out of her with his shorts pooled at his ankles. They were just in time to hear Jacob groan, "I'm coming."

And for the chick he was with to gasp, "Pull out! Pull out! I don't want to become pregnant."

Jacob, not knowing what to do, pulled out. He didn't want to make a mess on the floor so he opened the door to the ice machine and proceeded to make a deposit.

"Uh, yeah, we don't need ice; do we, Sam?" Embry questioned.

"Nope, no need. We can do without ice."

The two ran back towards their room and shut the door. They made a beeline for the bathroom where Sam puked in the sink, and Embry vomited in the toilet.

"Gross!" they both yelled.

"He jizzed in the ice machine, man!" Embry reminded him.

"I saw... that was just... ugh!" Sam shook his head at the image and gagged. "What the hell possessed him to do that?"

"I have no idea! Don't most chicks just go down on you and swallow when you don't have a rubber?"

"That's porn, Embry—not real life."

"Nah-uh, that's what Claire did when I didn't have a rubber."

"I'm positive that Claire gets her expertise from porn. Anyway, that was real life. Chicks don't want your junk in their mouths after it's been inside of them."

"And they expect us to go down on them? That's unjust, man!"

"I know it is."

"Was that his imprint?"

"God, I hope so."

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Will the two of us ever imprint or do you think the spirits are punishing us because of who our dad is?"

"I don't know, but I doubt the spirits are punishing us. I'd like to think that they're saving the best for last. Besides, you and I have never really done anything that warrants punishment from the spirits. None of us have, really. We were just innocently minding our own business when vampires decided to descend upon Forks."

"True... Are you sure about the part where you said that none of us have done anything bad? I mean, what about Paul?"

"Paul? He might have been kinky and salacious, but never bad. Besides, that's why he's stuck with the battle-axe Rachel Black for life. And I don't even think Paul would cum in a public ice machine. The spirits will definitely be judging Jacob for that action when his time comes."

**XOXO**

"Em! Em!" Bella hollered. She stood over her friend and shook her awake.

"What is it?" Emily questioned, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Lauren never came back from getting ice."

"What? Holy crap, holy crap, we have to go and look for her."

"Grab the keys and the pepper spray. We're going together."

"Yeah."

Just as they were about to leave, a thoroughly ravished Lauren walked into the room, humming a merry tune and smiling.

"Where the hell were you?" her friends rounded in on her. We woke up and you were gone!"

"I was... I... I met the man I'm going to marry."

"Were you having sex with him?" Bella asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, in fact, I was having sex with him. Really, really good sex by the ice machine and then out in the woods."

"You had a one night stand in Klamath Falls, Oregon?" Emily questioned.

"He's not a one night stand. He's my forever."

"Your forever? Lauren, you just met him last night while you were getting ice. He can't be your forever."

"Well, he is."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He told me."

"He told you and you believed him? You just met this guy. Do you even know his name? You can't possibly be this naïve."

"I am not naïve. I have proof that he's my forever!"

"What proof?"

She rubbed her neck absentmindedly. "I can't tell you. It's a secret, but he took me into the woods and showed me."

"A secret?" Bella blurted. "Is that what he told you? If he's already controlling what you can and can't tell your friends then there's something really fishy about this guy."

"There's also something strange about a guy who professes true love and forever on the first night you met him. What on earth would possess you to have a one-night stand with him anyway? And why would you go into the woods with him?"

"It wasn't a one night stand, it's love. Jake was right, he said you wouldn't understand."

"Now we're getting somewhere. His name is Jake. What's his last name?"

"I don't know."

"Where is he from?"

"I don't know, but he was really sensitive. When I told him I didn't have a condom, he pulled out and came in the ice machine."

"Oh, so you had sex with a guy named Jake who told you—no showed you in the woods—that he's your forever, but neglected to tell you his last name or his place of residence. Oh, and he was so sensitive that he contaminated a public ice machine with his semen. Yeah, that sure sounds like a stand up guy to me," Bella pointed out.

Lauren grabbed her suitcase and her purse. "I knew you two wouldn't understand. I'll see you in Lake Tahoe. Jake and I are renting a car and driving the rest of the way together."

"Pardon me?" Bella blurted at the same time as Emily shouted, "Hell no!"

"I love you both. I'll see you later tonight!" Lauren slammed the door shut and disappeared.

"Oh sure, if she's not dead by then!"

"Oh my God! Em, we've got to stop her!"

Bella and Emily rushed out of their motel room to search for Lauren, but to no avail. What had gotten into their best friend?

"Bella, call your father! I think Lauren has Stockholm Syndrome."

"Stockholm Syndrome? How can she have Stockholm Syndrome? You have to be a kidnapping victim to have Stockholm Syndrome. She's not a kidnapping victim. She's a victim of a one-night stand with a wacko and she went willingly with him."

"Exactly. Call your dad while I get our stuff together. We've got to see if we can catch up to her."

"We don't even know what kind of car they're in."

"Just call him!"

"Fine!"

Emily quickly gathered up their belongings while Bella dialed her father's cell phone number. Unfortunately, there was no answer.

"He's not picking up." She glanced at the time on her clock. "Damn it! He must be on his way to Lake Tahoe."

"Alright, let's just get going. Maybe we'll catch up to them on the highway. We're going to hope for the best. Do you know when your dad is going to land in Lake Tahoe?"

"In a few hours. I think he told me that he was on an eight am flight. It shouldn't take more than two or three hours to fly from Seattle to Lake Tahoe, should it?"

"I don't think so." Em tossed the keys to Bella. "You drive. I'm tuckered out from yesterday."

"No problem. You made a huge dent on time yesterday, we're only about five hours away."

"I just wanted to get as close as possible to our destination. I can't wait to get there, it's going to be so much fun—if we can get Lauren to come to her goddamned senses!"

Bella sped onto the highway, cutting off a black pick-up truck. "Sorry!" she yelled out the window.

**XOXO**

"Psycho!" Sam yelled out of the window. "I swear that blue Escape is a menace!"

"No kidding, we should take down their license plate number and call them in."

"Nah, they're probably friends with Jake's imprint. I can't believe he actually imprinted on a chick from Forks. She seemed like a nice girl."

"Yeah, but damn, she's a freak. She might just put Claire to shame."

"You've got a point there. Even Claire would find spermal ejaculation in an ice machine to be bordering on deviant behavior." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "At least he didn't imprint on a chick from La Push. Most of them are too pushy or needy." He wouldn't mind imprinting on a slightly freaky girl though... or at least one who liked using her tongue.

"I know, can you imagine imprinting on someone like Rachel or Kim?"

"Worse yet, Leah or Claire?"

"Claire is Makah, but then again... I don't know, maybe you and I need to meet chicks who aren't from the Olympic Peninsula."

"Fat chance of that ever happening. Man, I don't know what I'll do if my imprint doesn't have a modicum of independent thought process."

"A modicum of independent thought process? For real?" Embry rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you sound like a school teacher, Sam. Just say that you wouldn't know what to do if your imprint couldn't think for herself. Use real words."

"I wanted to be one, you know."

"One what?"

"A teacher. I wanted to be a teacher before... before everything happened."

Embry was surprised that Sam had admitted that. He generally shut everyone out and didn't socialize with anyone unless required. He decided to file the information away to contemplate later. For now, he was happy to finally have some quality time alone with the half-brother who he'd never really gotten the chance to know.


	6. Chapter 6

HOLIDAY ROAD

CHAPTER 6

A few hours later, Charlie Swan arrived in Lake Tahoe along with his wife-to-be, her children, and their imprints. He checked into his hotel room, took his shoes off, closed his eyes, and dozed off for a bit of a nap. Just as his breathing had fallen into a comfortable pattern, he was shaken awake. He bolted upright to see his fiancée clutching her cell phone and looking as white as a sheet.

"What is it, Susie?"

"Check your voicemail, Charlie! Now."

He quickly turned his phone on to find that Bella had left several distressed messages for him beginning roughly four hours ago. She was babbling incoherently about Lauren Mallory being willingly abducted and her friend Emily Young was screaming in the background about Stockholm Syndrome, one-night stands, and spermal ejaculations in ice machines.

"Do you have messages on your phone too, Susie?"

"Yes, they're from my niece. She was trying to get in touch with you. I turned my phone off when I got on the plane and didn't turn it back on until now. Oh, Charlie, what's going on? I'm worried."

"Let me hear the messages on your phone."

"Of course."

As Charlie was about to listen to the messages, a loud, desperate pounding sounded from the door. _"Daddy!" _Bella screamed. _"Open the door!"_

_Daddy?_ Bella only called him that when she was in deep trouble.

"_Chief Swan!" _Emily followed. Now, that one always kept a cool head. Something was definitely out of order.

He stood up and opened the door quickly. His daughter and her friend needed him—it brought his protective fatherly instincts to the forefront. Bella and Emily burst inside clad in their pajamas and flip-flops. Both of them were babbling incoherently.

"Alright girls, take a deep breath before you say another word. Have a seat." He eyed them curiously; they looked haggard and worried.

"Have you two eaten?" Sue questioned. They both shook their heads in response. "Oh Lord, it's past one in the afternoon. Did you drive all the way here from Klamath Falls without stopping?"

"We stopped for gas once."

"Full serve," Emily added. "And the attendant only pumped our gas and took our money. He didn't even bother with cleaning the windows or checking our oil. We were ripped off!"

"I know, and we were so worried about Lauren that we didn't bother complaining."

"What happened to Lauren that has the two of you so worried?" Charlie questioned.

"She disappeared with a guy she met at our motel last night. They had sex by the ice machine and he came inside of it because he didn't have a condom."

Charlie felt physically ill. What kind of sick bastard cums in a public ice machine? "Do you have a name for the bounder?"

"Jake. She said his name was Jake. No last name. She just took off with him, and told us they'd meet us in Lake Tahoe."

"Did you try calling her?"

The girls turned to each other and considered what Charlie had just said. Finally, Emily replied with, "We forgot in our distress."

"Uh-huh, right. I'm just going to give Lauren a call to find out what's going on."

"You have Lauren's number?" Bella questioned.

"Of course I do. I have Emily's, too. It's precautionary, so I know the three of you are okay."

Charlie dialed Lauren's number from his own cell phone. She picked up immediately. _"Hello?"_

"Lauren, this is Chief Swan. Where are you?"

"_Chief Swan? As in Chief Swan from Forks?"_ a familiar voice in the background blurted. _"You know Chief Swan?"_

"Lauren, put Jake on the phone."

"_You know Jake, sir?"_

"Give the phone to Jake, Lauren."

"_Um, sure." _

Charlie would bet a million dollars that the boy had imprinted on Lauren Mallory.

"Jacob? Where are you and why have you kidnapped Lauren Mallory?"

"_Kidnap? I haven't kidnapped anyone. I was just on the way to Lake Tahoe for your wedding when I met her."_

"Wait a minute? How come you're on the way to Lake Tahoe for my wedding?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"_We all are. We couldn't let Sue and you get married alone."_

"Oh, really?" Charlie gritted his teeth. This was supposed to be a quiet family retreat and he had a funny feeling that somehow, Billy and Allison were involved in this mess. "Jacob, where are you now?"

"_We're in Lake Tahoe at the hotel, why?"_

"Would you come to my hotel room?"

"_Sure, no problem. What room are you in?"_

"We're in the honeymoon suite."

"_Be right there, Chief."_

Charlie ended the call and turned to Bella and Emily. "Lauren will be coming here with Jake."

"You sound like you know Jake. Would it be Jacob Black, per chance?" Bella inquired.

"Yes," Charlie replied uncomfortably.

"Well, that's nice. Em and I will be leaving now."

"Bella, it was a long time ago, and Jake had his reasons for doing what he did."

"Be that as it may, Em and I don't feel comfortable around La Push people." She turned to Sue. "No offense."

"None taken, it's perfectly reasonable why the two of you feel the way you do."

A rap sounded on the door. Sue opened it to find Leah and Taylor standing there. They were surprised to see Emily in the room along with Bella.

"Well, that's definitely our cue to leave. Come on, Em." Bella took her friend's arm and swiftly made to exit the room along with her friend.

"Wait!" Leah yelled. "You don't have to leave just because we're here. We're family. We should get to know each other."

"Leah, I don't mind getting to know you. The problem is that I want to kick your husband's teeth in every time I see his face. That kind of violent urge really makes for an uncomfortable situation. So, why don't we just see each other at the wedding and be done with it?"

"Whose teeth are you kicking in?" Lauren questioned, walking into the room at that moment with Jacob. She took in her surroundings and caught sight of Taylor Crowley. "Oh, him. I can understand that. Prick!"

"I can't fucking believe that you left us all worried in that motel room in Klamath Falls?" Emily screeched.

"Well, I'm sorry, you two were being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? You took off with some strange guy who thinks it's okay to contaminate a public ice machine with his sperm!" Emily took a look at the guy with Lauren. "You're the guy who dropped his wallet at the McDonald's with the too-white teeth."

"His name is Jacob Black," Bella informed him.

"You mean the asshole Jacob Black who told you that you were unwelcome in La Push?" Lauren questioned.

"That would be him."

"Well, this is just wonderful! My soul mate is an asshole!"

"I didn't mean to treat Bella the way I did. I feel terrible about it. I really do."

Bella turned to her father. "I'll see you at your wedding. Emily and I are going to go and check in to our hotel room. Lauren, just call us and let us know your plans so we don't worry."

Bella and Emily rushed out of the hotel room. Charlie's face turned into one of extreme disappointment. "Well, that went well. Jacob, did what I think happened happen?"

"Yeah, I imprinted on Lauren."

"Oh my God, you said it was a secret. How come Chief Swan knows about it?"

"He knows because he was there when my brother and I first phased," Leah explained.

"But Bella doesn't know, does she?"

"No, Jake had to tell her to stay away because he didn't want to physically harm her. Young wolves tend to be volatile. She does know about vampires though. She doesn't know we know."

"How does she know about vampires?"

"She dated one."

Lauren's eyes widened. "You mean Edward Cullen, don't you?"

"I do."

"I knew there was something wrong with him. Were all of the Cullens vampires?"

"Yes."

"And Bella knew?"

"Yes."

"So, why can't you tell her about the existence of wolves?"

"Pack law. She doesn't need to know."

"So, it's okay for you guys to drive her away from her father just so you can keep your little secret? What selfish jackasses you all are! She's proven herself to be trustworthy. She's never breathed a word about the Cullens being vampires to Emily or to me, and we tell each other everything."

No one was expecting Lauren's wise assessment of the situation.

"It's partially her fault for getting involved with a vampire," Jake stated.

"Um, have you seen Edward Cullen? The guy was hot! I don't know any girl who would have been able to resist him. I wanted him when I was in high school. It was only after Bella told me about his arrogant, controlling personality that I realized how lucky I was that I dodged that bullet. On top of that, Edward Cullen was the one who wouldn't leave Bella alone—not the other way around."

"You seriously would have dated Edward Cullen if he had asked you?"

"Um, yeah. In high school we were all generally just looking to date Mr. Hottie. Edward Cullen was considered the hottest ticket around."

"That's because he was a vampire. He was made to lure humans in."

"Yet you still blame my best friend for dating him. Ironic, isn't it? You're a supernatural creature, you expect to be accepted, but you shun her for making one mistake as a teenager." Lauren shook her head and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"To find Bella. I think I might have rushed into things with you."

Lauren left the room leaving a stunned Jacob behind. "What just happened?"

"I think your imprint just gave all of us an earful of reality," Sue noted. "We should have told Bella. We made a grave error. No wonder she refuses to get to know the kids and me. She probably senses and feels we're keeping something from her." She noticed her fiancé looked devastated. "Charlie, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I'm not blameless in this. I agreed Bella didn't need to know about the pack. We all did what we thought was the right thing."

"She's never going to like me, is she?" Leah questioned.

"Leah, she's friends with your cousin. You need to consider what she knows about the situation between Emily, Taylor, and you."

Leah broke down into tears. "I didn't want to hurt Em and neither did Taylor. I really want to get to know Bella, too. She seems like she'd be a nice sister to have."

"They don't know that though, hon. Stop crying, it's not good for the baby." Sue drew her pregnant daughter into her arms and held her. She hoped that one day, she'd be able to comfort Bella in the same manner, but it seemed to be hopeless at this point.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: I made an error while posting. I inadvertently skipped posting the real chapter 6, which is now posted so please go back and read chapter 6 and then this chapter. My error, your gain. You get two chapters today, and they are both a ton of fun! :)**

**HOLIDAY ROAD**

**CHAPTER 7**

Sam and Embry pulled up in front of the resort, had the valet take the truck, and checked in—requesting quiet rooms away from the wedding party.

"Interesting, you're the second party with the same request. Let me see what I can do," the attendant said. "You each have individual reservations. Would it be okay if I checked the two of you into separate rooms on the other side of the resort?"

"Yeah, that's fine. We just want to be away from the couples."

"Understandable."

After receiving their room keys, they settled into their rooms then met back up in the lobby to have lunch together.

"What the heck is going on here?" Embry questioned, taking a look around. There was a crowd of young guys their age roaming around the lobby.

A woman in a suit, holding a clipboard, approached them. "This way."

"Excuse me?"

"This way to the banquet hall. You don't want to miss lunch, do you?"

Never ones to turn down free meals, the pair of them shrugged their shoulders and followed the crowd of men to the banquet hall. They got in line for the buffet.

"Hey, is this an all meals inclusive resort?" Sam questioned.

"Not that I know of." Embry took a look around. "Where are the chicks? I only see old hags in suits. Aren't there any chicks around here?"

"You're right, there are no chicks. Couldn't they pick a better resort?"

"It was probably Elder Clearwater and Leah. They're probably insanely jealous and insisted on finding a chick-free resort."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Damn, look at this spread."

"No kidding. Roast beef for lunch? I'm not complaining."

Embry and Sam found a table to sit at. Other guys who introduced themselves as Andrei, Marco, and Greg soon joined them at the table, and they all began to make small talk with each other.

"So, whom are you represented by?" Marco asked with a thick Latin accent.

"Uh...excuse me?" Sam returned.

"Who is your agent?"

"Agent? For what?"

"Aren't you here for the contest?"

"Huh?"

"They're just kidding around," Greg piped in. "I've seen them around."

"You have?" Embry questioned. "Where?"

"You were at the auditions in Las Vegas last week?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, they were. Stop joking around. We're all in the same boat here. We all want the contract."

"You guys have bumped up your routine. Who's your trainer?"

_Trainer?_ Sam and Embry looked at each other quizzically. Clearly, they were somewhere they weren't supposed to be.

"Dudes!" a familiar voice greeted. They looked up to see a grinning Paul carrying two huge plates of food. He nonchalantly took the open seat at their table and started chowing down.

"Damn, we're in trouble if you're the competition," Greg murmured to him dejectedly.

"Yep, you sure are," Paul replied.

"That's pretty arrogant of you, man."

"I know." He smirked at the three guys and continued eating.

"How do you maintain your physique with all of those carbs you're eating?" Andrei asked.

"It's genetic."

"Again with the arrogance."

"Hey, I can't help it if I don't have to work at looking good." He looked towards Sam and Embry and wagged his eyebrows. "Neither can these guys."

"Well, our saving grace is that these three are limited in what they can do," Greg stated smugly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Paul looked menacing, and the three non-wolves actually shuddered.

"Face it, there aren't too many romance novels featuring Indians."

"Now, you see, this is where you're wrong. The face of America is changing. Besides, we can pass for Latino with the correct lighting. Chicks dig Latin men. Oh, and we're American Indian or Native American, Indians are from India." Clearly, Paul wasn't as confused as Sam and Embry. He turned to his two friends. "Eat up, we can't eat like this everyday."

"Paul, what the hell is going on?" Sam whispered to him.

"We're at some sort of a romance novel cover model convention. Just play along and they'll keep feeding us. Don't blow our cover."

"How did you find out about this?"

"Duh, can't you see the huge sign on the stage or did you forget how to read?"

Sam and Embry turned towards the stage. Sure enough, it was as Paul described. They both gulped and started shoveling down their food while Paul coolly held a conversation with the three male models as if it were the most natural thing in the world. They wondered how he was keeping a straight face through it all.

Later, Sam asked Paul, "How did you know about all of those romance novels when the lady questioned you?"

"Are you kidding? I live in the same house as your mother and my wife. Have you seen all of the smut they read?"

"I've never really paid attention."

"Yeah, well, I know when your mom is reading smut because her vibrator starts humming in the middle of the day."

"I really didn't need to hear that, Paul."

"Yes, you did."

"When did you guys get here anyway?" Embry asked to change the subject and ease the tension. He really didn't need to hear about Sam's mom masturbating.

"Like two in the morning. We drove straight through. Where's Jake anyway?"

"No idea, he's probably with his imprint."

"Jake doesn't have an imprint."

"He does now. He imprinted at a McDonalds a couple of hours into our drive and he's already marked her."

"Man, the guy moves fast! What's her name?"

"Lauren...she's from Forks, but lives in Seattle."

"Whoa...now that's complicated. There's never been an imprint living three hours away."

"I know."

"Speak of the devil, there he is." Paul turned and yelled, "Yo! Jake!" He approached them looking glum. "You look like you just got hit by a Mack truck. You should be happy."

"My imprint broke up with me."

"Huh? Is that even allowed?"

"Yeah, it turns out she's Bella Swan's roommate and as soon as she found out I'm the Jacob Black who banned her friend from the reservation, she decided she'd rushed into her decision to be with me."

"Damn, that's some rotten luck."

"Yeah, well, on top of that, Bella's here with her other roommate Emily—also known as the one who was burned by Leah and Taylor Crowley."

"Do Leah and Taylor know?"

"Yep, Bella basically told Leah that she refused to take the time to get to know her because she wanted to kick Taylor's teeth in, and she said that in front of Taylor. Anyway, they checked into a room at this hotel and I haven't seen them since."

"How do Sue and Charlie feel?"

"They're upset, of course, but what can they do?"

Sam shook his head. He felt horrible for the victims of the pack. Unfortunately, Bella Swan and Emily Young were once again going to be the unsuspecting victims of imprinting. Jake's imprint would be unable to resist the pull and she would eventually cut all ties with her friends. It simply wasn't fair.

He told his friends that he was going to take it easy in his room and took off to think. A moment later, Bella, Emily, and Lauren made their way down to the lobby. Jake immediately went to his imprint with Paul and Embry tagging along.

"Lauren, can we talk?"

"I'm busy, Jake. I was going to grab a bite to eat with my friends."

"That's fine. Can I join you?"

"Jacob, Bella's not welcome on La Push...ergo you should not be pushing to join us for lunch."

"Right, I want to talk to Bella about that, too. It's been too long."

"Go ahead, Lauren. Em and I will just grab some lunch together. You talk to Jake. Just call us later," Bella suggested.

"I shouldn't..."

"It's okay," Emily assured. "Just let us know your plans so we don't worry."

"I will. I promise."

"Bella?"

"No, Jake. I have nothing to say to you. I did what you asked, and stayed away from La Push. Now do me a favor and stay away from me."

"I'm sorry..." he called after her, but she didn't turn around. Emily did though and her eyes met Embry's before she took off with Bella.

"Did what I think happened just happen?" Paul questioned Embry who was standing stock still looking as if Cupid's arrow had shot him straight in the tuckus.

"Yep," he sighed.

"Fuck," the three men groaned.

"What happened?" Lauren asked, clearly confused.

"Embry here just imprinted on your friend Emily."

"Ooh, this is so cool." Lauren then considered it fully. "Oh, poor Bella."

"Yep, poor Bella," they all agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

HOLIDAY ROAD

CHAPTER 8

"You're kidding me?" Charlie questioned with incredulity after the boys informed him and everyone else of what had just occurred in the lobby. "How much more can she possibly take? She's going to go to Florida for sure after this."

"Forgive me for saying this, but it might be the best thing for her," Billy noted.

Charlie looked up at his friend stunned and angry. "Fuck you! It's all fine and dandy for you, isn't it? Everything is working out for you. Your kids are with you. This is my kid, Billy, and she can't handle more upheavals in her life. Why? Why did you have to show up this weekend? This weekend was supposed to be about spending time with Bella because she won't come and see me because of your goddamned brat! Do you know what the past five years have been like for me with her living so far away? I have to drive to Seattle to see her, and she rarely ever visits me in Forks. Contrary to what you might think, I love my kid. I miss her, Billy! And if she goes to Florida, I'll never see her!"

"We came because Leah said that you would want us at your wedding," Rachel admitted. "We would have never intruded on your private family time had we known." She flashed a scathing glare at her father and then at Leah.

Leah looked down at her feet then burst out into tears. She had thought Charlie and her mother truly wanted everyone at their wedding. She had screwed up again. She truly believed Bella would play nice with everyone for the sake of Charlie and Sue.

"Listen, I appreciate the fact that you're here at my wedding, I really do; but if Bella comes out hurt because she loses both of her friends. I'm going to be pissed off." He eyed Embry in particular. "Whatever you do, do not brush aside my little girl. She can't take anymore pain."

"I'm going to go and look for Bella and Emily," Lauren said. "I'm not going to abandon her, Charlie. I swear. She's my best friend."

"Lauren, with you and Emily being imprints; she's going to know something is up when you start keeping secrets from her."

"I'll figure it out." Lauren left the room telling Jacob not to follow her.

Sue couldn't look into her fiancé's eyes. She felt absolutely horrible. She knew he missed Bella, but not to the extent he did. She also knew that this latest fiasco was Leah's fault. She couldn't be angry with her, though, because she meant well. The girl was sobbing her eyes out in front of everyone-overcome by guilt.

"One good thing will finally come from it," Taylor noted. "At least Emily will finally understand what happened between Leah and me."

"But at what cost?" Sam questioned. He truly felt terrible for Bella Swan. If she lost her friends, she would be destroyed. He wished he could go to her and explain everything, but he couldn't—it was pack law. Then again, why couldn't an exception be made? The elders would probably forbid it, but who the hell were they to make the rules for the pack? They had no idea what it felt like to phase. They had never experienced the physical and mental anguish of transforming into a wolf. There was another thing, though-something no one, but Sam had experienced. He had been the one to find Bella in the woods after the bloodsucker abandoned her. He had been the one to cradle her in his arms and comfort her before he carried her out to the woods to her father. He also knew how much Charlie Swan loved his daughter. He had seen the worry, the fear, and the devastation in his face; the sheer relief when he handed his daughter to him; the way he cradled her protectively; shielding her from harm; rushing her to safety.

No, Sam couldn't let Bella Swan get hurt again... nor Charlie. He couldn't bear it. He was the alpha of the pack. The elders had no say over his actions. Someway, somehow, he would prevent it.

**XOXO **

After having lunch, Bella and Emily wandered poolside to work on their tans. They stripped down to their bikinis, found some loungers, and relaxed.

Bella surveyed the pool area with wide eyes full of wonder. "Um, Em? Is it my imagination or have we landed in the middle of some Abercrombie and Fitch pool paradise?"

Emily didn't reply. She couldn't. Her jaws had dropped down to her knees at the sight of all of the tanned, toned men hanging out by the pool. After a while, she finally managed to croak out, "You take the right half, I'll take the left."

"Uh-huh."

"Hi, I'm Andrei."

"You're... you're... Weren't you on the cover of 'My Personal Trainer Is A Vampire?'" Emily questioned the Norwegian god standing in front of her.

"Yes, that would be me."

"Oh... um... I'm Emily and this is... this is..." She pointed to Bella, but could not for the life of her remember her name. Her mind was all in a muddle from admiring the sex statue talking to her. "You know what? Forget it. I'm Emily. Are these your friends?"

Bella was staring at her friend, dumbfounded, for forgetting her name, but understood where she was coming from. Damn, these guys were hot!

"Hey, Andrei. Who are these lovely ladies?" a hot, dark and smoldering Latin man approached him.

"This is Emily and her friend whose name I didn't catch."

"Isabella. The name is Isabella, but you can call me whatever the hell you want."

"My name is Marco. Are you from around here?" he questioned Bella.

"Would you like me to be?"

"You're cute. Where are you from?"

"Seattle. And you?"

"Sao Paulo."

"Oh, Brazil. Sizzling. You look familiar. Were you on a cover of a romance novel, too?"

"No, I model underwear."

"_Thank you, God,"_ Bella whispered mentally. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"How about we go for a swim?"

"Swimming... What a fabulous idea? Don't you think, Em?"

"Absolutely! Let's go." Emily took Andrei's arm. "You can introduce us to all of your friends."

Paul had witnessed everything, and overheard the entire conversation between Bella, Emily, and the models. He was hanging out poolside with Rachel, Jared, Kim, Quil, and Claire.

"Holy shit! That's the chick that Embry imprinted on."

"Which one? The cute Native girl or the hot brunette with her?" Jared asked.

"Dude, the hot brunette is Bella Swan."

"Damn! She grew into her body. She's got those perfect grapefruit sized tits," Quil noted.

Their imprints rolled their eyes, they were used to their men ogling other women. Besides, they were at some sort of male god lollapalooza—they weren't about to say anything. Fair was fair, after all.

"That's Bella Swan?" Jared questioned.

"Yeah."

"She's pretty. No wonder Jake was all gaga over her."

"Yeah, well, she wasn't that pretty when we knew her. She was too skinny and depressed. Now she looks... well, she looks hot."

"Be that as it may, we have an issue. Embry's imprint is hooking up with male models."

"So what? It's her last opportunity to have some fun," Rachel noted.

"Hey, I take offense at that statement. We wolves can be fun."

"Meh, you guys are like a dime a dozen—those guys are... they're like fantasy men. In fact, I think that guy was on the cover of 'The Warrior and the Virgin.'" She pointed to some oiled up, Native American bo-hunk with a tribal tattoo running down his thigh.

"You know, Rach—I bet Taha Aki looked like him," Claire piped in.

"Oh, for sure. That guy has warrior written all over his body."

"Him? He looks like every other Native American guy. I'm hotter than he is. In fact, we all are!" an incensed Paul defended himself and his brothers.

"Um, you wolves have an unfair advantage. That guy has to work for his bod," Kim stated.

"Yeah, well those two work for their bods. I wish you'd put in a bit more effort," Jared returned, pointing to Bella and Emily.

"We don't have to. You see we found our soul mates. They're still looking."

"So that gives you an excuse to be lazy. Oh, and Embry imprinted on Emily, remember?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that, and until he tells her—every guy here is fair game." Claire smirked at the three wolves, all of whom really didn't know how to reply to her statement because she was absolutely correct. They let the women get back to drooling over the oily dudes in the Speedos while they pounded back more beers and ogled Bella Swan's outstanding body.


	9. Chapter 9

HOLIDAY ROAD

Chapter 9

The next morning, Bella was down in the gift shop purchasing ibuprofen because she'd had a bit too much to drink poolside yesterday afternoon, and at the nightclub last night. Emily was passed out cold in her bed, having returned to their room at five in the morning after having wild and crazy sex with Andrei, the cover model from 'My Personal Trainer Is A Vampire' and the model who was on the cover of the 'Warrior and the Virgin.' His modeling name was Diamond Whitehawk while his real name was Melvin Smalldart—the necessity for the name change was understandable.

Bella was still in awe that Emily actually agreed to the ménage à trois. Before she left, she explained that sleeping with two romance cover models was a once in a lifetime opportunity and if she was going to do the 'walk of shame' the next morning, she was going to make it worth her while. Bella could understand Emily's need to be wild and crazy for one night, but she still didn't have the guts to have sex with two guys at once—no matter how hot they were.

She made her purchase, then decided to go outside to get some fresh air. She walked to the edge of a wooded area behind the resort when, all of a sudden, a hand clamped down on her mouth and she was dragged deep into the forest. She fought, clawed, and bit down on her abductor's hand.

"Ouch, cut it out!" the abductor yelped.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"I'm going to release you, but you have to stay and listen to me. I won't hurt you. I promise."

As soon as he let go, she ran as fast as she could, but her abductor caught up to her. This time he pinned her up against a tree. She turned around.

"You look familiar."

"I'm Embry. Embry Call. Do you remember me?"

Bella took a look at the man holding her captive. "Uh-huh. Yeah, I remember you. Listen, please don't hurt me. I treat my body like a temple... well... except for that one-night stand with... and it's possible that I drink a bit too much... at least I don't fuck two men at once like Em... I might lick them... but... but I digress... I really don't want... please don't rape me."

"Rape? I don't want to rape you. I want to talk to you."

"About what? What could you possibly have to talk to me about? I met you a couple of times in Jake's garage five years ago, that's it."

"Right, I want to tell you why he sent you away."

"Okay, but can't we do it at a more public place? Near a police station? Or the FBI? Or heavily armed mobsters with a soft spot for sweet, innocent women like me?"

"No. Just watch, okay? Stay still. I swear I won't hurt you."

"Uh..." Bella couldn't move. She was terrified. She became even more frightened when Embry took off all of his clothes. She couldn't help, but notice his abs. "_Get your mind out of the gutter!"_ she mentally chastised herself. _"Damn, he's got one big..."_

Suddenly, his face took on a look of concentration and he turned into a gigantic horse sized wolf.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Why me? First vampires and then werewolves? What the hell? Did I kick a dog or something in my past life? Why?" She pinched her arm a few times. "Ow! Damn it, I'm still awake. What is going on? Why does this crap always have to happen to me?"

Embry returned to human form and drew a shivering, terrified Bella into his arms. "Jake couldn't see you because when we first become wolves, we're volatile. He could have hurt you so he had to send you away."

"What are you?"

"I'm a wolf, not a werewolf. I have a gene, which kicks in when there are vampires nearby. I was created to destroy vampires—that's all. Jake and a few others are like me."

"The Cullens?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head and sat down on the forest floor with Bella still in his arms. "But we have a treaty with them so we can't destroy them."

"Too bad."

Embry started laughing. "Bad experience with them?"

"They're really manipulative. Well, Edward is. He made a really bad first boyfriend."

"Yeah, well, they won't be returning to the area for at least a hundred years." Embry proceeded to tell Bella all of the legends, including the story of Taha Aki and his third wife.

"Of course!" Bella gasped in realization. "It's the story Jake told me on the beach. The folk tale. It's true?"

"Yeah, there are eight of us. Jake, Quil, Leah, Seth, and me you know. Then there are Paul, Jared, and Sam."

"Sam is the guy who rescued me from the woods. I've never seen his face, but I recognize the name."

"That's him."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Because of what happened between Jake and Lauren," he paused a bit before adding, "and to your friend Emily and me."

"What happened?"

"Wolves have a thing called imprinting. Imprinting is about soul mates. We look into the eyes of our mate and she becomes our world, our forever. That's what happened between Jake and Lauren and between Leah and Taylor."

"Well, that explains things! He's still a dick, though."

"Yeah, Taylor is somewhat of a prick."

"But you said you imprinted on Emily?"

"I did...yesterday afternoon in the resort lobby. One glance is all it took."

"You haven't told her. Why?"

"Because I'm not a dick like Jake. I wanted to make sure you understood. I don't want you to be hurt anymore. There's been enough hurt caused by you not knowing. You see, when a wolf first meets his imprint, he has to spend a lot of time with her to kind of solidify their bond, and generally—the imprint ends up dropping all of her friends outside of the pack. I figured if you know, you won't lose your best friends. I know what it's like to be without friends. When I first phased, I wasn't allowed to talk to Jake or Quil."

"That's right, I remember Jake mentioning you were in a gang."

"Not a gang. A pack."

She hugged Embry and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome, but can we keep this between you and me for now? I sort of broke the most important pack rule by telling you. I still have to figure out a way to let everyone know that you know."

"Sure, no problem." She considered what she'd just been told. "Hey, does my father know?"

"Yeah, he does. He also knows about what the Cullens are. He found out when Leah and Seth first phased. They got into an argument and phased in front of him. That's when Harry died."

"He knows?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"He knows."

"Oh my God. He must think I'm a horrible daughter."

"He doesn't. He's worried about you all the time and he's afraid of losing you. He's terrified you're going to move to Florida."

"He is?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, my mom is in Florida. I love my mom, and I get along with my stepdad, too, but I don't want to move there. I like living near my dad."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"I will." She wrapped her arms around her new friend. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime." He hugged her back. Somehow, he had a feeling that Bella and he were going to become great friends, and the prospect made him happy.


	10. Chapter 10

HOLIDAY ROAD

CHAPTER 10

Bella returned to the resort to find her father waiting for her in the lobby. "Hey, kiddo!"

"Hi, Dad!" She ran up to give him a big hug. Charlie immediately enfolded his little girl in his arms. Oh, how he missed her!

"I thought maybe we could get some breakfast together—just you and me—unless you've already eaten."

"Breakfast would be great."

"Good."

They walked out of the resort to a little breakfast nook Charlie had found while exploring the town yesterday. After placing their orders, he started the conversation, "So, it's good to see you, kiddo. I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, I know. I've been busy."

"Is everything going okay at work?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "It's a job."

"You could always go to college. I have your college tuition money set aside for you."

"Dad, I'd still have to work. I have to pay rent."

"You could move back home and go to Peninsula. It's just Susie and me in the house now that Seth has moved out."

"When did Seth move out? Didn't he just graduate from high school?"

"He graduated last year. He moved to the reservation in January with his wife."

"He's married?"

"Yes, to Jamie."

"Isn't he a little young to be married? He's not even twenty."

"Things are a bit different with him."

"Okay. Weird like the rest of the La Push people."

Charlie sighed. He understood Bella's opinion of the Quileute's was a result of all of the secrecy about the pack. In hindsight, there was too much whispering around her, particularly when any of the elders or the pack was around. It was the reason she was driven away. He decided to veer away from the subject matter. "We're not here to talk about Seth, we're here to talk about you. Any boyfriends?"

"Nope. Not anyone worth mentioning. I'm beginning to realize that the majority of men are either selfish or too immature."

"You're young yet."

"This is very true. And just because I don't have a boyfriend, doesn't mean I don't enjoy myself." As she stated those words to her father, Bella knew that sometimes she had a bit too much fun. She was a lush, plain and simple. She wouldn't say she was a slut, per se, because she didn't sleep with guys until she got to know them. She liked to hang out with them and maybe lick them a little. "Anyway, I have a tendency to be immature," she added in haste.

"When I was twenty-three, I was immature."

"I doubt it. I think mom was the immature one. When you were twenty-three, you were a rookie cop paying child support because you had a four year old living out of state."

"I was still immature."

"You knew you had responsibilities. So far, I've met a guy who spends his entire paycheck on new electronics as soon as he gets paid; another who is so into himself that he spends four hours in the gym and two hours grooming himself everyday; and one with severe halitosis." She didn't bother mentioning the buff dude with the premature ejaculation problem because she didn't want to freak her father out.

Charlie sighed. He hated the idea of his little girl navigating the dating world alone. She was too far from home. He imagined Bella was very popular; she was stunningly beautiful. Of course, why wouldn't she be? She took after him in the looks department. He was a fit forty-two year old with a decent set of abs who hardly had any grays yet. He stayed in shape because he didn't want to go the way his buddy Harry Clearwater had. He had a responsibility to himself and to Bella to stay alive.

"Bella, I really wish you'd come home. I hate having you so far away from me. I worry about you."

"Dad, you know why I live in Seattle."

"Yeah, I do... I just wish... Well, you're not going to Florida anytime soon, are you?"

Her father sounded desperate. She thought about what Embry had told her earlier and replied with, "Just to visit. I won't be moving there. I kind of like being near you."

"Yeah? I'm the cooler parent?"

"No, Mom is the cooler parent. I mean, how many moms do you know who'll take her kid to a male strip joint? You're just more parent-like, and I feel safer with you near me."

"I'll take that, kiddo. I'll take that."

"Dad, I don't tell you enough, but I love you. I really do."

"I love you, too, Bells. Always have, always will." Charlie decided to change topics. "I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Leah, being overly kind, turned what was supposed to be a quiet family wedding into a fiasco. You already know that Jake is here. I want to warn you that others from La Push are here as well."

"I know. I already ran into Embry Call. He's a nice kid."

"Yeah, he is."

"Don't worry about me, Dad. I can handle myself." She planned on going to the ceremony, and slipping out. Even though Embry had told her about the wolves and soul mates, she still didn't want to have anything to do with these people. She planned on keeping contact with them at the bare minimum. No way, no how, did she want anything to do with the supernatural world if it could be at all avoided.

"I know you can, I originally wanted this to be small affair, but somehow it seems to have spiraled out of control."

"Hey, you've been friends with a ton of people in La Push since before I was born. It's understandable why they wanted to see you get married." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, probably." Charlie was still annoyed at Billy. He couldn't seem to understand how precious the small amounts of time he spent with Bella was to him. Billy was selfish in the sense that he always put the pack and his kids before anyone or anything. Charlie wasn't going to take that crap anymore, his kid needed to come first. No more kowtowing to Billy Black just because he was his buddy and Chief of the Quileute Tribe. Nope. He would have a one-to-one talk with him... after they went fishing tomorrow.

**XOXO**

Sam spent the morning watching TV in his room. He went for a jog just before lunch so he could formulate the plan he called, "Operation Protect Bella Swan." Of course, he was having trouble formulating it because he was still on the fence about telling her about the existence of the pack. He would be blatantly going against a mandate put forth by the tribal chief. Then again, he was kind of upset at how selfish Billy was yesterday. How could he suggest to Charlie that Bella might be better off in Florida when he himself couldn't let his own kids live in Forks even because he thought it was too far from La Push? He understood why Rebecca Black left. Billy must have overwhelmed her. He wondered how Paul and Rachel managed to live under the same roof as Billy. He would go berserk if he had to live with him. He valued his privacy too much, and Billy had a way of sticking his nose into everything.

He returned to his hotel room, only to receive a text message that the entire pack was gathered together by the lake to welcome Embry's new imprint. He walked the short distance from the resort to the lake. He noticed immediately that Charlie and Bella Swan were not present.

He arrived just in time to hear Rachel Black Lahote chewing her father out. "Do you realize how absolutely rude this is? Emily and Lauren are here with Bella. Did you have to do this now?"

"Yes, they live in Seattle. It's critical that things be explained now."

Rachel shook her head. "Always thinking about the pack, aren't you, Dad? You're so selfish." It bothered her that her father always considered the pack even before his own children. If it weren't for the stupid mandate that pack members and imprints had to stay in La Push, she would have left long ago. And it didn't sit well with her, the way he was blatantly ostracizing Bella Swan right now.

"Rachel!"

"Billy, I agree with her," Sam's mother piped in. "This could have been done later. Why did it have to be done now? You really need to consider everyone involved in the situation?"

"I'm sorry, Bella is not pack," Billy replied to Allison.

"No! She's here for her father's wedding with her two friends who happened to become imprints by chance. As Charlie's daughter, Bella has more right to be here than any of us do. You don't have to tell her about the pack, but purposely holding exclusive pack meetings during a time like this is just plain wrong! She already has a bad impression of our tribe anyway!"

"Billy, if you keep doing things like this, you'll lose Charlie's friendship. Bella is the apple of his eye, not you," Sue reminded him. "She is blood, you are not. Blood is thicker than water!"

"Fine, we'll make this quick."

"No, I'm sorry. I have to find Bella. She's probably back from having breakfast with her father right now," Emily abruptly said.

"You will stay here and listen to me. I am the Chief of the Quileute Tribe."

"Tough shit! I'm Makah and my soul mate is half Makah, so excuse me if I don't bow down to you. Now I have to find Bella, okay? And don't ever try to dictate my actions or I'll tell my father." Emily narrowed her eyes at Billy. "Just so you know, my father adores Bella, and she thinks the Makah Nation is way cooler than your evil empire!"

"And just who is your father?"

"Ahem, Elder Black."

"Yes, Elder Clearwater?"

"Emily's father is Elder Young—the Makah Tribal Chief."

"Ah... I see... I..."

Emily didn't wait for an answer. She simply smirked at him and took off in search of Bella with Lauren on her heels. Jacob tried to follow them, but Embry held him back.

"You can't go. Remember, Bella hates you."

"Yeah, she does." The guy looked glum. Sam recalled how much it had hurt Jacob to send Bella away. He was upset for months afterwards, and when Bella abruptly left for Seattle with her friends, he actually cried. Hopefully, he'd be able to make amends with Bella—especially now that he had imprinted on her friend.

Paul stood up and clapped his hands together. "Alright, Jared, Quil, and I are going to find a bar to quench our thirst at. Do you want to join us?"

Sam shook his head in the negative.

"Good. Good. We'll see you later."

The three of them took off, leaving their imprints to do their own thing. They seemed to be in a rush to get away. Sam took in the sight of Claire, Kim, and Rachel gossiping together. Yeah, he understood why the three guys made their escape while they could. He decided to hang out poolside in peace with a book and a few beers.


	11. Chapter 11

HOLIDAY ROAD

CHAPTER 11

After having a nice breakfast with her father, Bella decided to peruse some of the boutiques in the area while Charlie went to see about finalizing wedding arrangements. They agreed to meet later in the evening for a family dinner, which she would have to grit her teeth through for the sake of her father.

Around lunchtime, Bella made her way back to the resort. She was about a half block away when a van screeched to a halt beside her. The side door opened abruptly and she was yanked inside. She tried to scream, but some sort of cloth was placed over her head and a hand was placed firmly over the material where her mouth was. She couldn't scream or kick or do anything because one set of hands had her upper body restrained while another set had her legs held tight.

She could make out voices though. _"Did you have to be so dramatic?"_

"_Yeah, this is like an adventure." _

"_Now where are we taking her?"_

"_Dunno, haven't thought about that part yet."_

"_Paul, you asshole! You said that you had it all planned out."_

_"Yeah, just up until the part where we grab her."_

A third voice came into play, _"Do I have to think of everything?"_

"_Of course you do. You're the beta." _

"_Fine. There are woods surrounding us. We'll drive up into the mountains away from the resort and do the deed there."_

"_What deed?" _Bella thought. She was absolutely terrified.

"_Can you go to the California side? I've never been to California."_

"_We had to drive through California to get here."_

"_I was busy then."_

"_You were busy getting a blow from Claire in the back, that's what you were doing. Don't the two of you ever get sick of having sex?"_

"_Nope, she likes doing it. I like doing it. It's all good."_

_Sex addicts? She was kidnapped by a bunch of sex addicts?_

"_Whatever."_

"_Damn, though, look at her. She must work out." _A searing hot hand squeezed her thigh. _"Yep, it's all muscle." _The same hand lifted up her tank top slightly and traced the outline of her abs. It kind of felt nice. _"Oh, yeah, she works out. Take a look at her abs."_

Bella squirmed and tried to get loose. She had no intention of being molested by a bunch of sex addicts.

"_Will you cut it out, Bells?"_

Why did they know her name? This was very strange. Who would want to kidnap her? More to the point, why?

After about an hour, the van came to a halt and she was carried out in a pair of hot arms. Wonderful. Her abductor had a fever. If she ever made it out of this alive, she was going to wind up with the flu!

Her abductors climbed uphill for a bit, and then abruptly came to a stop. One pair of arms was wrapped securely around her from behind so she couldn't move. She heard some rustling around her. What it was, she couldn't identify.

"Bells, I'm going to let you see now, but you can't scream or anything, okay?"

She nodded her head in the affirmative and the hood covering her head...no the drawstring gym bag covering her head...was removed.

"Who... What... " Bella recognized one of them. "Quil Ateara, what the heck are you doing?"

"Oh, good, you remember me."

"Yes, yes, of course I remember you. You were a one-of-a-kind pervert."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I don't know these guys though."

"This is Jared." He pointed to the tall, lean naked guy with the incredible abs. "And behind you is Paul." He was fully dressed, but she could tell he had a body that she could just lick all day long.

"Um, hello."

"Well, hello to you. If I weren't married, I'd make love to you all day and night."

"Okay... that was weird. Why the hell am I here?" she screamed.

"Ow, don't yell." He covered his ears with his hands. "My wife yells. She yells all the time. Do you know what it's like to be yelled at all the time?"

"Well, excuse me, Paul—is it? I was abducted and carried off to an unknown location for whatever the heck reason I have no idea... so excuse me for yelling!"

"Alright, maybe the gym bag was a bit much, but it was so sinister. I wanted to try it."

"Why am I here? And why are Quil and Jason naked?"

"Jared, my name is Jared. And we're naked because we want to show you something."

"I really don't want to see any penis jousting."

"We're not going to penis joust. We would never penis joust."

"New method of masturbation? I have to admit, it kind of turns me on to see guys masturbate in front of me, but I have to have a few drinks in me first and I'd prefer to be in a mutually beneficial sexual relationship with the guy."

"Uh, no... we're not going to jerk off in front of you."

"I'm not giving you blow jobs, I don't know you well enough and I'm stone cold sober. I do have a mild hangover though."

"Quil and I are fine in that department, and while Jared would appreciate the gesture, his wife is insanely jealous," Paul told her.

"Good, my jaws are tired from last night anyway."

"What did you do last night?" Quil questioned.

Bella smirked. "None of your business."

"Okay, let's get down to business then. Bella, keep your eyes on Jared and Quil," Paul ordered.

_As if she could keep her eyes off of those two excellent bodies. Geez!_

Before her eyes, the two of them turned into horse-sized brown wolves. Bella had just experienced this early in the morning with Embry though so she wasn't in the least bit frightened. The pair returned to their human forms and put their clothes back on.

"Aren't you scared?"

"No."

"Not at all?"

"No."

"Do you know what we are?"

"No idea." She wanted to keep her promise to Embry so she didn't say anything further.

"Okay, time for a chat." Quil donned a business-like expression on his face. "We are wolves."

"Cool."

"We are wolves built to take out vampires."

"Awesome."

"Do you know any vampires, Bella?"

"I did. In fact, I used to date one. If I asked, would you kill him for me?"

"Uh..." Quil looked to Jared with a confused expression. "You're the beta, you answer her."

"Ahem," Jared cleared his throat and tried to look regal. "We do not take requests. We do not contract our services out to others."

"I might," Paul noted. "It depends on who you want to kill and how much you're willing to pay."

"Excuse me, can you take your hands off of my breasts?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. They're nice and bouncy."

"You can let go of me now. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Sure, babe." Paul gave her tits one final squeeze before releasing her.

Jared was eyeing Bella oddly from in front of her. He approached her and grabbed her wrist. "Where in hell did you get this?"

"Holy crap! Is that a leech bite?" Quil questioned.

"Oh, boy."

So Bella explained how the Cullens took her to Arizona because James had been intrigued by her blood and decided to play a game of cat and mouse with her. She told them how she was deceived into thinking that he had her mother, and how she went to sacrifice herself, but was subsequently bitten.

"Edward sucked out the venom from my bloodstream because he didn't want me to be changed into a vampire."

"I wonder why he didn't change you into a vampire?" Quil pondered out loud.

"He wanted me to remain human."

"Bullshit, it's because your blood smells nice." _Sniff. Sniff. _"Take a whiff."

Jared and Quil approached her neck and each took a sniff as Paul suggested.

"You do smell nice. No wonder he didn't change you. He probably wanted to sniff you all day long," Jared surmised.

"He did mention that my blood was like his _'own personal heroin'_ once."

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! Why the heck did you mess around with a bloodsucker anyway?"

"I don't know. He was interested in me and no one was ever interested in me back then."

"Why not? You're like smoking hot."

"She wasn't then, Paul. She had no confidence and didn't smile enough. She was too skinny, too," Quil informed him. "She was always a cool chick, though."

"Well, I'm glad he sucked the venom out. Edward Cullen did one thing right at least. I'm still going to bash his head in if I ever see him again."

"Uh, bring a match," Bella joked. The guys started laughing, then they told her the same story that Embry had about the legends, phasing, and imprinting. By the time they were done telling their stories, they were all friends.

Quil carried her down the mountain because it would be faster and they set off in the van for the resort.

"So, why did you decide to share your secret with me?" Bella asked Quil.

"Because you deserved to know, and we didn't want you to be hurt just because your two friends are now imprints."

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem."


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLIDAY ROAD**

**CHAPTER 12**

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Where the hell is she?" Lauren blurted. She looked worried to death and was pacing the room while wringing her hands.

"I have no idea. It's been two hours already."

Lauren and Emily had searched the resort, walked through the town, and called her cell about a hundred times only for the calls to go unanswered. Jake and Embry walked into the room.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jake asked.

"It's Bella, she's missing. We looked everywhere and can't find her."

"Did you call her phone?"

"Yeah, let me try again." Lauren dialed her number.

Jacob reached under a pillow. "Is this her phone?"

"Yes, how did you know it was there?"

"I heard it vibrating. Uh... our hearing is enhanced."

"Oh my God! Where could she possibly be?"

"No idea. Come on."

The girls followed Jake and Embry to Charlie Swan's room. "What do you mean she's missing? I was just with her a couple of hours ago."

"We can't find her anywhere, Charlie."

"Oh dear," Sue sounded extremely worried.

"I'd phase to look for her, but I can't; not with the baby on the way," Leah stated with a glum expression on her face. She really wanted to be useful to Charlie and her mother, especially because she was responsible for the current wedding fiasco.

"I don't think we need to phase. I think we can just sniff her out," Seth told her.

"Okay, we'll go and find her. Everyone else sit tight," Embry declared. "Leah, you try to scent her out around the hotel."

**_Back in the van..._**

"How in hell did we end up in Reno?" Paul asked.

"It's because we let Jared drive."

"Hey, I've always had a bad sense of direction. It's your fault for putting your faith in me."

"What kind of supernatural creature has a bad sense of direction?" Bella questioned. "Anyway, can we stop? I have to pee and I'm hungry."

"Good idea."

They parked the van in one of the free hotel parking lots, and then walked out onto the street to find a place to eat. "Alright, where are we going to eat? I'm starving."

"This town is so cheesy; nothing like Vegas," Bella commented.

"Vegas is cheesy."

"I know, and this place is worse. It's like... stale cheese."

"How about that place across the street? There's a sign that says free appetizers between three and five," Jared suggested.

"Free is good."

They walked into the little hole in the wall restaurant with white out windows and were seated immediately. Bella looked up and her jaw dropped. The waitresses were all topless and there was a stage in front of them with a woman dancing and stripping off her clothes.

"What can I get you men... and lady?" a topless waitress asked.

"Um, I think we've made a mistake..."

"We'll take four Bud Lights... no make that tequila," Paul stated, "and no, we're in the right place." He nodded his head and grinned.

"So you have free appetizers?" Quil asked.

"Yes, at the buffet right over there. Two drink minimum."

"No problem."

As soon as she walked away, Bella blurted, "I don't want to eat at a strip joint."

"It's a grill. The sign outside clearly read, 'The Beaver Bar and Grill.'"

"I'm a chick. I'm the only clothed chick here."

"You could take your shirt off to blend in a bit more. I don't mind."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Hey, sweets," some guy murmured to her. "I could use a lap dance."

"Hey, dude! She's with us! Don't look at her, don't talk to her, and don't even think about her! Comprende?" Paul snapped.

The guy held his hands up. "Chill out. I didn't realize she was taken."

He rushed off to find a stripper to give him a lap dance.

"Come on, let's go and get some appetizers." Paul took her hand and dragged her to the buffet.

"Stay with us, we'll protect you," Jared declared, staying right by her side.

**_Back at the resort..._**

"We looked everywhere? We can't find her," Leah stated. By now, everyone was gathered in Charlie's hotel room.

"Damn it, we can't file a police report for twenty-four hours."

"What are we going to do, Charlie?"

"Did you smell any leeches anywhere?" Billy asked.

"Nope, Seth and Jacob phased and checked out the woods surrounding the resort. Nothing."

"And Lauren and I asked the guy that she... um... the one she danced with last night," Emily informed him. "He hasn't seen her either."

"The underwear model?" Rachel questioned.

"How did you know he was an underwear model?"

She held up a magazine and pointed to an ad featuring an oiled up, pumped up man clad in his underwear. "I saw her with _him_ by the pool yesterday."

"What the hell was my kid doing with an underwear model? Susie, where's my gun?"

"Charlie, you can't shoot the man for dancing with your daughter."

"The hell I can't!"

"Charlie, she's twenty-three!" Allison chastised. "And that's a very convincing looking man!" she added, pointing to the ad in the magazine and licking her lips hungrily.

"Well, if she's holding out for something like that, no wonder she's never met the right guy. Then again, with her looks, she should be able to do better than this bozo." Charlie then looked pointedly at Lauren and Emily. "You know, I really think you girls need to move back home. You can live with Susie and me. I'd feel much better that way. Emily, I know your father would feel better if you lived closer to home, too."

"Yes, especially now that you're both imprints," Billy piped in.

"Shut up, Billy, this isn't about you!" several voices chastised, effectively shutting the man up.

**_At the Beaver Bar and Grill..._**

Bella giggled as she licked some tequila off of Jared's chest. "Did you know, I once did it with a guy on a copy machine?"

"No, tell us more," Paul prompted. The guys were having a great time with Chief Swan's drunk, lush of a daughter.

"Well, it was at work, and one of the legal interns and I were seeing each other. We were there after hours, working on a case and we still had a long way to go. Anyway, it was during a break. We were bored, so we just did it."

"Wait a minute. Are you a lawyer?"

"Nope, I'm a legal secretary. My job is kind of boring. That one incident was fun though."

"Yeah, I bet it was."

"I used to be a lawyer," one of the strippers who had hunkered down at their table informed them.

"You were?" everyone asked surprised.

"Yeah, I hated the long hours and the pay wasn't that great. This is a lot more fun."

"I bet it is. You have a nice body, too. Do you do yoga?"

"Pilates. It's good for the core."

"Awesome." Bella was drunk and feeling up Quil's chest at this point. "Take your shirt off, I want to see."

"Yeah, do it," the stripper encouraged.

Jared had already been relieved of his shirt, and Paul and Quil were hot anyway, so they shrugged their shoulders and took their shirts off.

"Ooh!" one of the waitresses squealed. "Let me get the Cool Whip!"

"I love Cool Whip!" Bella gushed. "It's so yummy to lick off!"

"We should all dance," one of the strippers declared.

"Yeah, let's dance!" the former lawyer turned stripper agreed.

"Fuck it, how often do we get to have this much fun?" Paul asked. "Usually, we have our battle axe wives breathing down our necks." They all hit the dance floor. "Besides, this is Sue and Charlie's bachelor party."

"Who are Sue and Charlie?" some guy asked.

"Her dad and soon to be step-mom."

"Is she a witch like Cinderella's step-mom?" the stripper asked.

"No, I don't think so. My father wouldn't marry a witch."

"That's good. We should celebrate the fact that your step-mom isn't a witch!"

"Woohoo! Party!" another voice whooped.

"You know, Paul, I'd have your baby if you weren't married."

"Sweetheart, if I weren't married, I'd give you lots of babies," he replied to Bella.

They danced, partied, and simply enjoyed themselves to their hearts' content. Hours later, they finally headed back to the van. This time Quil took the wheel.

"Guys, guys, do you want to hear a funny?" Bella asked.

"Go for it."

"Lauren told me yesterday that Jake didn't have a condom so when they did it by the ice machine at the motel, he came inside of it."

Quil suddenly screeched to a stop on the side of the highway. All three guys got out and puked.

"What did I say?" Bella wondered out loud.

**XOXO**

By midnight, everyone was completely out of their minds with worry. It was around that time that Paul walked into the resort lobby carrying a passed out Bella in his arms. They had partied with the strippers and even gone skinny-dipping in one of the hotel pools with everyone. They had literally partied their brains out. When they were about to board the elevator, their imprints came out so Paul hastily shoved Bella into the stairwell with the intention of grabbing her later.

"Where the hell were you?" Kim snapped.

"We went out for a few beers," Jared replied.

"A few beers? You've been gone for twelve hours!"

"Yeah, we told you we were going to find a bar and that's what we did. We found an air conditioned bar, sat, and chilled out."

"Well, it's been chaos here—just so you know."

"So, why didn't you call us?"

"We did. All of you had your cell phones turned off."

"Hey, we're on vacation. We don't need you nagging us when we're supposed to be relaxing. Now what's the chaos all about?"

"Bella Swan is missing and everyone is out of their minds."

"Missing? She's n... ugh." Jared stopped when Paul stomped on his toe. "I'm sure she'll turn up."

"Let's hope so. The wedding is tomorrow."

"Let's go upstairs," Rachel suggested. She wagged her eyebrows at Paul.

"Good idea." He nodded to Quil and Jared, indicating to them to go and grab Bella. He was going to be busy making love to his wife. They nodded back. Relieved, they each went back to their rooms.

**XOXO**

"What the hell?" Sam muttered as he walked down the stairs intent on doing another run in search of Bella. He found her passed out and reeking like liquor and Cool Whip at the bottom of the stairwell. He immediately picked her up and brought her upstairs. Locating her room key in her purse, he opened the door, took her shoes off, and gently tucked her into bed. He breathed a sigh of relief, returned to his room, and left messages for everyone informing them that Bella was safely ensconced in her bed.


	13. Chapter 13

HOLIDAY ROAD

CHAPTER 13

"Where the hell were you yesterday?" Emily screamed at Bella in the morning. Lauren, Jake, Embry, and she were glaring daggers at her.

"Oh, my head." Bella clutched her skull in agony and searched for the ibuprofen she'd purchased at the gift shop yesterday.

"Do you realize that everyone was looking for you? We were so worried! And you forgot your phone, too."

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to worry you." She truly didn't mean to worry them. She was usually the responsible one.

Charlie rushed into the room a moment later. "Where the hell were you, young lady? Do you know how worried I was? I could have had a fucking heart attack."

"Dad, you just passed your yearly required physical with flying colors. You are nowhere near having a heart attack."

"Watch your mouth! Now, where were you?"

"Um... Reno."

"Reno?" everyone gasped.

"With whom?"

"Uh..." Bella had promised Jared, Paul, and Quil not to say anything. She hated to lie though. "Strippers." It was a half-truth, which should suffice.

"You were in Reno with strippers?" an appalled Charlie questioned.

"And you didn't invite us?" Emily blurted. Embry's head turned to his imprint. _Shouldn't her mind be on him and him alone? Maybe Makah imprints were different from Quileute ones? _

"Yeah! What kind of best friend are you?" an incensed Lauren asked. _Maybe Hok'wat ones were different too?_

"It was a spur of the moment decision."

"Grounded. You are grounded!"

"Dad, you can't ground me. I work for a living, pay my own rent, pay taxes... you can't ground me."

"You... you... you... well, I never asked you to be so responsible!"

"Well, I wasn't so responsible last night. I really am sorry that I worried all of you."

"Charlie, don't we have that little fishing trip to go on?" Jake asked. "You should get some breakfast in you first."

"Yeah, you're right." He turned to Bella and hugged her. "Don't scare me like that again?"

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"I love you, kiddo."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

He left the room. The rest of them were still glaring at her. "I need to talk to you," Jake declared.

"Now? Honestly, Jake, I don't feel like talking. I'm sticky from all the Cool Whip last night."

"Well, I want to apologize to you. Can we please go and talk?"

"Sure." Bella sighed.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Jake told everyone. "Then we can grab breakfast."

Jake took Bella out of the resort and into the woods. "Jake, can't we just talk in the lobby? I'm really hungover, and any sort of motion makes me ill."

"Here, I'll carry you." He took her deep into the woods and put her down. "What were you doing getting drunk anyway? You're too sweet to get drunk."

"Oh, trust me. I needed to get drunk last night. It was a necessity."

He started peeling his clothes off, piece by piece. "I'm not a pervert, I swear."

Bella wanted to tell him to move a little slower, maybe gyrate his hips, and add a bit more flair to his routine. He should probably rub baby oil over his body, too. Hang on. He wasn't actually stripping for her.

Bella knew what was coming next. She'd been through this twice yesterday already. She watched as Jacob transformed into a humongous brown wolf then back to his human form again.

"I need to tell you a story. It's an old story. It..."

"Jake, are the legends you told me by the beach true?"

"You remember?"

"Of course I remember."

"Bella, it was the Cullens. They were in town and I turned into a wolf only I didn't know that I was going to when I told you the story. I had no idea. I really didn't mean to hurt you when I sent you away, but I had to because I didn't want to hurt you. When we first became wolves, we were dangerous. We could have phased—that's what we call the process of changing into a wolf—at any moment. I really didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay, Jake."

"You were my best friend ever, Bells. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay. I understand."

"I have to tell you about what happened between Lauren and me."

"Go ahead." Bella knew this was going to be about imprinting.

"As wolves we have soul mates called imprints. All we have to do is look in her eyes once and that's it. Boom. We've met our forever. It's a weird feeling. It's like your whole life become entwined with hers."

"I see. I take it that's what happened between Lauren and you?"

"Yeah, and Embry and Emily, too."

"Well, congratulations."

"Aren't you upset Bella?"

"I'm happy for all of you. One day, I hope to meet a guy who can even come close to being my soul mate."

"Well, maybe you should start by not hanging out with male strippers."

"You're probably right." Bella was tired. She didn't want to argue anymore. She didn't want to be angry anymore. She just wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep off her hangover. She also didn't want to tell him that the male strippers were Jared, Paul, and Quil.

"Um, you can't tell anyone I told you."

"I won't. I promise."

"Thanks, Bells." Jacob flashed her his signature smile, pulled her in for a hug, and carried her back down the mountain.

As they walked into the lobby, they ran into Seth and Leah. "Oh good, you're here. We want to talk to you."

"_Not again," _Bella thought before sighing. "Sure." She turned to Jake. "You go ahead and have breakfast with the others. I'm going to see what Seth and Leah want."

"Sure, sure."

Seth and Leah took Bella along with them into a different part of the woods. "Now, we don't want you to be scared. Seth has to take his clothes off in order to show you."

"Go ahead." Seth turned into an adorable sandy colored wolf. "Oh, he's so precious. Bella stroked him under the chin."

"You're not afraid?" Leah questioned.

"No, why should I be? I'm aware that supernatural creatures exist. So, what is he?"

Leah was a bit surprised by her reaction. She thought that Bella would scream her head off. Then again, she did date a Cullen. "He's a wolf. Some of us have a gene, which transforms us into wolves when vampires are in the area."

"The Cullens?" Bella offered.

"Yeah, you dated one of them."

"Right, big mistake." Bella smiled and asked, "Anything else?" At this point, she simply wanted to return to her hotel room and sleep.

Seth phased back at this point. "Imprinting, tell her about imprinting."

Leah nodded and explained, hoping that Bella might gain a better understanding of what happened between Taylor, Emily, and her.

"Wow, that's pretty intense. I bet you're relieved that Embry has now imprinted on Emily."

"Yes, it helps, but I don't want there to be any tension between us Bella. I've always wanted a sister and... Well, you're really nice. You're nicer than Emily."

"Yeah, I am." Bella giggled, fully aware of Emily's bitchy side—the side she loved so much.

"So, can we be friends?"

"Absolutely, we'll start there."

"What about Taylor?"

"Um, he's still a prick. He could have broken up with Emily in a nicer way."

"You're right about that. Thanks, Bella."

"You're welcome." She hugged Leah.

"Don't I get a hug?" Seth asked with a sweet smile on his face.

"Yes, and thank you for clearing up my confusion. I'll keep this between us. I promise."

"That would be nice. I think Leah and I just broke about a hundred pack rules by telling you."

When they returned to the resort, Sue Clearwater was waiting for them along with a tall, beautiful Native American woman whom she'd never met.

"Bella, this is Allison Black—Sam Uley's mother. The three of us, along with Leah, are going to have a spa day before I get married. The men are going off to do their own thing."

"Oh, that's not necessary, I..." Bella really wanted to go back to sleep.

"Oh, it's necessary. I want to hear about the underwear model and the male strippers," Allison told her.

"And that's my cue to leave. Have fun ladies." Seth took off for the elevators.

"Have you had breakfast yet, dear?"

"No, she hasn't. I heard her stomach growling," Leah offered.

"Good, we'll grab a light breakfast and head to the spa."

"_Help me, God!"_ Bella mentally prayed as she was cocooned in between Leah and Sue and dragged with them to do their every bidding. She supposed this was punishment for worrying everyone the previous night.


	14. Chapter 14

HOLIDAY ROAD

CHAPTER 14

A couple of hours later, Bella was cocooned in some sort of a body wrap and sweating her brains out. At least her hangover was going away. It was literally being extracted out of her.

"So tell me about the underwear model?" Allison asked.

"Yes, do tell," Leah urged.

"Uh, well, we were just having fun together. He's here for some sort of romance novel cover model contest."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No... I didn't know him well enough to have a one-night stand with him. I did funnels with him at the nightclub."

"Oh, I remember doing funnels. Don't you, Susie?" Allison asked.

"Oh, yes, my jaws were always sore the next morning from having to keep my mouth open."

"I know another thing that makes your jaws sore."

Bella's eyes widened. _Were they talking about oral sex? Someone get her out of here! _Even her mother wasn't this explicit when she talked to her. She didn't mind discussing sex with Lauren and Emily, but not with two women old enough to be her mother—one of whom was due to marry her father this afternoon.

The two women giggled like schoolgirls.

"Do you see what I've had to put up with?" Leah whispered.

"Glad it's been you, not me."

"This is why I need a sister. Bella? Did you really not sleep with the underwear model?"

"Of course I didn't. Who knows where his thing has been?"

"This is very true."

Bella dozed off to sleep during the body wrap, and again during her full body massage. She was completely tuckered out from last night's festivities. She still couldn't believe she went skinny dipping with three Quileute guys and a bunch of female strippers. She really needed to cut down on her binge drinking. It was unhealthy. She was wracking her brain, trying to figure out who had tucked her into bed last night.

She was now seated in between Allison and Sue getting a pedicure.

"You are such a beautiful girl," Allison commented.

"Oh, I know. She has Charlie's looks," Sue replied.

"Well, she looks nothing like Renee. How is your mom anyway?"

"She's good. She remarried about seven years ago."

"To a young one, right?"

"Uh, right. Phil is a few years younger than she is. He used to play baseball for a minor league team. He coaches a high school team and teaches phys ed now."

"Teaching. That's a good stable job. My Sammy used to want to be a teacher."

"Then he should be one."

"I agree with you, he should."

"How do you know my mother?"

"Charlie used to bring her to the reservation along with you when you were a baby."

"Wow! I never knew that."

"You were the apple of your father's eye; your mother's, too. I remember how they used to dote on you. Your father was devastated when your mother took you away. She couldn't handle life on the Olympic Peninsula and she missed her mother."

"Yeah, my grandma was awesome. I'm kind of glad we moved in with her because our time with her was so short. She died when I was ten years old. After that, it was just Mom and me... and Dad—every now and then, of course."

"I wish my Samuel had his father in his life. Unfortunately, he disappeared when my son was four years old... after leaving a gift for poor Tiffany Call."

"What gift was that?"

"You don't know?"

"Allison, Bella really doesn't know much about the ins and outs of our pa... reservation." Sue almost blurted out the word pack, but stopped herself just in time.

"Oh, well, Sam's father seduced Tiffany Call, Embry's mother, while she was still in high school. After he found out she was pregnant, he disappeared. The responsibilities of fatherhood proved to be too much."

"So Sam and Embry are brothers?"

"Yes, half brothers, but we didn't find out until much later."

"Oh."

"It's like a big soap opera, isn't it?" Leah asked.

"I suppose it is."

**XOXO**

"Tell me why we're having lunch with the male models again?" Sam asked Paul.

"Because, I want that goddamned contract. I entered Embry, you, and me into the contest. I hope I got your birthdates correct. I asked your mom for confirmation, Sam."

"What?" Sam and Embry both blurted.

"Hey, my wife thinks that I don't put effort into my body. She thinks those greasy asswipes deserve to be ogled at just because they work out."

"You don't work out though."

"I know that. Is it my fault that I'm genetically blessed?"

"I suppose it's one way of looking at it," Sam agreed, nodding his head.

A woman with a clipboard approached their table and peppered them with several questions. "What's your workout routine?" she asked Sam specifically. He looked up and noticed that she was the woman who had been ogling him at the pool for the last two days.

"I'm a mail carrier. I walk and carry heavy loads on a daily basis," Sam replied.

"Very nice. I like what I see."

"You do?"

"Oh, yes."

"And you don't have an agent?"

"Not unless you count the Postmaster General of the U.S."

"I love your sense of humor!"

"Hey, what about me?" Paul snapped.

"That kind of arrogance will get you nowhere, young man!" she snapped at him.

Sam smirked at an incensed Paul. Embry just stood there and chuckled.

"You'll probably have to fuck her to get the contract," Paul noted. "Her panties are all wet. I can smell her arousal."

"You're sick man! I don't want the contract. You do."

"Not really, I only want to win the contest to prove to Rachel that I'm just as hot as these jerks."

"Seriously, Paul. You need help."

Sam swore he heard Paul mutter under his breath, _"At least Bella appreciates my body."_

**XOXO**

"You look so beautiful, Mom," Leah told Sue.

"Yes, you do," Bella agreed.

"Are you sure I don't look ridiculous in white at my age?"

"Not really. I wore white when I got re-married. Anyway, both of us know that neither of us should have been in white during our first weddings even," Allison joked.

Bella had been stuck in some sort of hell with two perverted middle-aged women discussing sex openly for the entire morning and part of the afternoon. She only talked this way in front of Emily and Lauren. Okay, so maybe she understood why Sue and Allison were so candid with each other. She glanced over at Leah who had an almost sad expression on her face. Maybe she should try to get to know her a little better. It wasn't her fault that she imprinted on Emily's fiancé. Besides, Emily herself had admitted that she was happy that it didn't work out between Taylor and her because he was a combination of arrogant, needy, and possessive.

"Are you ready, Mom?" Leah asked.

"Just one moment, I want to talk to you girls."

"I'll make myself scarce."

"There's no need, Alli. You know everything about me anyway."

Allison hugged Sue. "Well, go on. Say your peace."

Sue turned to Leah. "You know I love you. You're my firstborn and my only daughter. I want to thank you for allowing me to move on from your father. I loved him very much. I still do, but I love Charlie as well."

"Mom, I really hate to say this, but I think Charlie and you are made for each other—even more so than Dad and you were. I love Dad and I wish he were still alive, but I think that Charlie... well... he's your soul mate."

"Thank you, honey." Sue and Leah hugged each other. Bella felt as if she were intruding on a private family moment.

Sue soon turned to Bella. "I want to thank you for letting me marry your father. I know that it can't possibly be easy to watch your father marry a strange woman that you don't know very well, but know that I love him with all my heart. I won't hurt him, and I won't leave him either."

"I know you won't. You're perfect for him."

"Oh, good Lord, Bella—that's not all I want to say. I just... I hope you can find it in your heart to perhaps let me into your life. I know you have your mother, and I wouldn't dare overstep my boundaries and try to replace her. I just want you to know that you can count on me. I'm here for you, too; just like your father is always there for you."

"I'll make more of an effort. I promise. I think things will be easier now that Leah and I have spent some time together." Bella turned to Leah. "Maybe you can visit me in Seattle."

"I'd love that—and I won't bring Taylor either. I know how you feel about him."

"Thank you. That would be nice."

"Are you going to take her to see some of your strippers?" Allison asked.

_Strippers?_ _Oh, that's right...last night... _"Sure, we can check out a male strip club."

"Really? I've always wanted to go to one."

"Sue? Did you raise Leah in a cave? My goodness, you've got to take this girl out more often to see the world. There's more to the world than Forks and La Push, you know."

"Leave it to me. I know where all the naughty places are."

"I really like this girl. She's got a lot of spunk." Allison gave Bella a squeeze. "Who knows? Maybe Sammy can meet a perky girl like you one day."

"We should get to the chapel." Leah was checking the time on her cell phone. "The guys are probably already there."

"Oh, my. You're right."

The women made their way to the chapel, which was located on the resort grounds. They walked in through the side entrance so Charlie would not see her. Of course, there was no need to do that because Charlie wasn't there. In fact, there were only women present and they looked... furious.

"I'll go and see what's wrong," Bella whispered to Leah. "You keep your mother happy."

Leah blinked her eyes once in the affirmative as Bella slipped out of the room. She approached Emily. "What happened?"

"They went fishing in the morning and..."

"And what?"

"Well, according to..."

"I'll tell her," a woman who Bella was pretty sure was Rachel Black said. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

"Are you Rachel Black?"

"Lahote now, but yes. Gee whiz, you're hot—no wonder my brother had a crush on you."

"Um, thank you. I work out. Where is my father?"

"Right, they went fishing... well, Charlie went fishing with my dad and some of the guys."

"Before his wedding?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"The motor seized on the boat they rented."

"Okay."

"And the Coast Guard is in the midst of rescuing them now."

"Now? When did the motor seize?"

"I have no idea, I haven't spoken to them. Anyway, we sent Embry, Sam, and my husband to pick them up."

"Who is your husband?"

"Oh, his name is Paul Lahote. You'll meet him."

Bella smiled uncomfortably. She'd already met Paul. In fact, she got to know him... or his chest... quite well last night when she and the strippers decided to hold an impromptu hottest male chest contest involving copious amounts of Cool Whip. What was it that she told him? Oh, that's right, _"I so appreciate your body, Paul. It's like a gift made for women." _She might have said similar things to Quil and Jared as well.

"So how come your husband didn't go fishing?"

"He had a lunch date with Sam and Embry."

"Ah."

Rachel's cell phone suddenly rang. She picked up immediately, listening intently to the call. "Helicopter? Another hour? Drunk? Who needs stitches? Oh my LORD!" After a calming breath, she ended the call with, "Okay, I'll do that."

She looked up at Bella. "Are you good with negotiations?"

"Yeah, for the most part. Why?"

"We need to convince the resort to let us stay in this chapel for a couple more hours. The minister needed stitches and he's at the hospital now."

"How come the minister needed stitches?"

"He cut his hand while trying to twist open a bottle of beer."

"But those caps come off pretty easy?"

"It wasn't a twist off cap so he used a knife."

"I see. Who is the minister?"

"That would be Old Quil."

"Any relation to the young Quil?"

"Yes, Old Quil is his grandfather. He flew in late last night for the wedding."

"I see."

"You know, I should introduce you to everyone." Rachel introduced her to everyone's wives. Suddenly, Bella felt lonely. She realized that she was the only one here without a man. She even met Old Quil's wife Molly. Apparently, they were distant relatives because her maiden name was Swan.

"Well, I'll go and see what I can do about the chapel."

"I'll go with you. I'm bored stiff in here anyway."

Securing the chapel for another two hours was much easier than the girls had imagined. After hearing that the Coast Guard was rescuing the men, the resort manager let them have the chapel for as long as they needed. Charlie's and Sue's was the only wedding scheduled that evening anyway. He went one step further and sent some complimentary appetizers and beverages over to keep the guests happy after seeing the irate faces of all of the women. Now all they had to do was wait.


	15. Chapter 15

Holiday Road

Chapter 15

"Jesus. I'm no saint, but we can't bring these guys back to the resort in this condition, Sam," Paul murmured.

They were drunk—each and every one of them—even the wolves. Old Quil had brought along a few cases of his homemade moonshine—the only thing that could get wolves drunk—to the 'fishing' excursion. They had just been rescued by the Coast Guard and been herded into the van. Honestly, Sam expected more maturity from them. He was thanking the spirits that Paul had persuaded Embry and him to crash the lunch buffet with the models; otherwise, they would have been drunk along with them.

"Man, we're going to have to sober them up."

"And how do you propose we do that? Short of tossing them in the resort pool, I can't think of a quick way to get them sober."

Paul and Embry turned to each other, and then to Sam who returned with, "You can't be serious?"

"Well, they can swim and I'll just douse Billy under the shower at the entrance of the pool."

Failing to come up with a better idea of his own, Sam reluctantly replied, "Alright, lets do it."

By the time they pulled in front of the hotel, they were all sleeping their earlier heavy drinking off. Paul went into the hotel and borrowed a luggage cart from the bellman. He stacked a few drunks on it while Embry pushed Billy in his wheelchair and Sam grabbed Chief Swan and Old Quil—one on each shoulder. They brought them poolside and chucked the drunks into the pool one by one.

Of course, Charlie's reaction was unexpected, "Woohoo! Skinny-dipping! Oh yeah!" He proceeded to take his clothes off. Paul thought about his previous night partying with Bella. She hadn't been shy about shedding her clothes either. Yep, like father, like daughter.

"Holy shit! Now what are we going to do?" Embry asked. By now, the drunks were wide-awake and stripped down to their birthday suits. Worse yet, contrary to being horrified, the hotel guests were joining in on the fun, including many of the male models. He noticed that the woman with the clipboard from earlier was watching them eagerly along with a couple of other important looking women. He jutted his chest out and put a smile on his face just in case she was watching him. Making a good impression was important in these cases.

"Okay, the plan backfired," Paul admitted. "We've got to get them to the chapel."

"Charlie! Charlie!" Sam yelled to try to get his attention.

"Hey, what are you doing out there? You should come in for a dip, loosen up a bit."

"It's five-thirty. You were supposed to get married an hour and a half ago."

"Married?" Charlie's eyes widened as reality set in. "Shit!"

"You should go. Women don't like to be kept waiting," Marco, the underwear model told him. He was amongst the models partying in the pool.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who made Bella's jaw sore?" Jared questioned the Brazilian model suspiciously.

"Oh, no," Paul mumbled.

"Ah, the lovely Isabella. I haven't seen her these last two days. If you see her, tell her I've been looking for her, and that I miss her exquisite beauty."

Jared pulled his fist back and got ready to slug his face. "Jared! No!" Sam alpha ordered, effectively stopping him from hitting the guy.

It didn't matter though because Chief Swan laid him out with one punch. "Stay away from my kid! That goes for all of you! I don't want any underwear models near her! Isabella Swan is off limits to all of you and so is your underwear!"

"But, sir, we only did funnels with her," Greg stated in defense of his friend Marco, who had just been physically assaulted by a brute.

"And it was her idea," Andrei added.

"Funnels? As in beer funnels?"

"Yes, funnels and a few shots of tequila."

"Well, funnels will make your jaw sore. I thought... well, forget what I thought." Charlie decided to change topics, "Alright, we've got a wedding to go to. Let's move."

Charlie was able to rustle up the rest of the drunks. They promptly went to their rooms, quickly showered, and changed for the wedding. They gave Jake the job of waking his father up and getting him dressed for the wedding. When they were finally at the doors to the chapel, Charlie declared, "Let's get my ass married."

They opened the double doors and trooped inside. "Where in goddamned hell were you?" Allison questioned the group. Her hands were on her hips, her eyes had taken on that evil glare that Sam was convinced was channeled from an alien creature from outer space, and she was angry. She was much angrier than he'd seen her in awhile. "Well?"

"We were in a boating accident," Charlie informed her.

"Alright, then why is my husband passed out in his wheelchair, three sheets to the wind?"

"It was his fault!" everyone pointed to Old Quil who had taken to lying down on one of the pews. He was snoring away at this point. "He brought beer and moonshine."

"Someone had better wake him up or find a minister!" Sue screamed from the first pew.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Wake up!" Quil yelled. "You have to get Chief Swan and Elder Clearwater married."

"Oh, yeah. Alright, let's get this over with." He hauled himself to the front of the chapel.

"I call upon the great spirits to...screw it...do you Susan Amelia Uley Clearwater take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Charles Aaron Swan take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"Yep, til death do us part."

"Then in the name of the great spirits, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Well, that was painless," Charlie commented. "I hate those long winded ceremonies where they go on and on about the obvious reasons why people get married."

"Boy, I did my job. Now shut up so I can sleep off the moonshine!" Old Quil chastised Charlie as he settled back down on the pew and started snoring away.

"I can't believe I bought a wedding gown for this," Sue spat.

"I don't know why you did? You're a long way from being a virgin."

Sue rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, Charlie, you're so lucky I love you."

"I know I am."

Sam smiled at the newlywed couple. He was happy for them. He truly was. He realized that now that Jake and Embry had found their imprints, he was the only wolf without a mate. Maybe he was destined to never meet one. It didn't really bother him too much. None of the other wolves' mates piqued his interest. They were either too bossy or too subservient—nothing in between. The thought of having to live with any of those women made him shudder.

He decided to forgo the little reception; he really didn't feel like hanging out with a bunch of couples. He snuck out through a side door without detection and... "Oof!" a sweet sounding female voice cried as she was knocked down to the floor.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you were here." He helped the woman he had bumped into get back up onto her feet.

"It's okay. It's my fault for not paying attention. I was in a rush to get away," she replied, looking up at him.

_Whoosh!_ It was like the wind was completely knocked out of him. His entire life became inconsequential compared to the woman standing in front of him.

"You must be Sam Uley," she stated knowingly.

"You're Bella. I'm surprised you recognized me." He was entranced. He'd never realized her eyes were so soulful. Of course, he'd never actually seen her with her eyes open, considering she was collapsed in the forest the first time he'd seen her, and passed out in the stairwell the second time.

"Oh, I didn't recognize you. It was a matter of deduction, really. You came out of the chapel, you're Quileute, and you're the only male I haven't met yet. So, where are you off to?"

"Anywhere, but in there. I was the only one without a mate... I mean date so I felt uncomfortable."

"Same here." She laughed. It was such a sweet laugh. Sam felt his insides heat up and he had an incredible desire to get to know her.

"We could get something to eat together; maybe go dancing; or hit the casino? What do you say?"

"That would be nice."

"Great. We'll take my truck and go somewhere."

"Sure. Where?"

"Anywhere really." Sam didn't care, he just wanted to spend time getting to know his imprint; then possibly peel her clothes off, piece by piece; though she wasn't wearing much to start with. She had on a pretty halter dress made of some sort of sheer fabric. With his enhanced vision, he could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra. He wanted to unhook the halter, let the dress drop, and bury his face in between her breasts... but it was too soon for that.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"No idea, we're just going to wing it."


	16. Chapter 16

When Sam grasped Bella's hand, to help her into his truck, she felt electricity pulsating through her veins. Not only that, but he felt warm to her—not feverishly hot to her like the other wolves did. Maybe it was because he was the head wolf? What the heck did the others call the head wolf? It started with the letter 'A.' She started going through all of the 'A' words she knew. She hated when a word was on the tip of her tongue, but it just didn't come to her.

It wasn't the only thing though. She found the man incredibly attractive in an 'I want to get kinky with you while naked' sort of way. His body was top notch. He was tall, his muscles toned and sculpted, and he had an incredible smile that made her want to rip her panties off.

What on earth was wrong with her? Yes, she was a horny twenty-three year old female who lusted after smoldering hot men, but her thoughts didn't turn salacious until at least after a few dates or four drinks. In most cases, the latter came first. That wasn't to say she was a lush... no she was a lush... she was a hundred percent grade 'A' lush, and with a guy who looked like Sam Uley, she could see herself reaching slut level. She thought about it. Did she really care what he thought about her? She would only see him on the rare occasions she visited her father, and they could work out an agreement of sorts. They could get down and dirty together and... She drank in the sight of his outstanding body. Would it be wrong to unzip his pants and inspect... No, no, no! Bad Bella!

She opened up her purse and checked to see if she had condoms with her. Damn it! She didn't have any. She had given the entire box to Emily to use during her ménage à trois. She sighed in frustration.

"Is anything wrong?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing. I should probably send a text message to Emily so she doesn't worry."

"After yesterday, it might be a good idea."

"Sorry about that... I mean, if you were in the search party. You know, I just thought about something, the last time I got lost in Forks—you were the one to find me and bring me back to my father."

"Of course, I had to keep you safe."

"Well, thank you for that."

"Anytime." He didn't mention that he planned on keeping her safe for the rest of her life, from here on out. She was his imprint, after all. She didn't know that though. He pondered when and how he should tell her. He certainly didn't plan on telling her after having his way with her up against a cheesy motel's ice machine like Jacob did. He also didn't plan on knocking on her hotel room door, explaining things to her, then having sex with her to test their physical compatibility like Embry did with Emily.

They ended up having sake and sushi at a Japanese restaurant at a neighboring resort. They were in an intimate private room, which had a sliding screen door and tatami mats to sit on. They were done with dinner and enjoying the sake immensely. Bella liked the taste of the liquor while Sam liked the fact that she was becoming increasingly playful as more alcohol hit her system. On top of that, sake didn't require any ice. This fact was very important to both of them.

"So… How old are you?" Bella asked.

"Twenty-five. You?"

"I'm twenty-three."

"Perfect." He licked his lips. "Why don't you slide over onto this side and sit with me? I can barely hear you from across the table." Never mind that the table wasn't overly large—let alone the room, or the fact that he had extra sensitive wolf hearing. He just wanted her near him.

"Sure." She crawled over to him seductively on her hands and knees. Sam was pretty sure that his cock was going to pop out of his pants. "You seem warm," she murmured as she reached his side. "Let me help you." She loosened his tie and undid a few buttons on his shirt. "Better?"

"Much," he whispered, drawing her to his side. "So, what do you do in Seattle?"

"I'm a legal secretary. It's a boring job, but it pays the rent."

"That makes two of us. I'm a mail carrier in Forks. I hate my job, too."

"I might like my job more if you delivered the mail to me."

"Really?"

"Naked."

"It could be arranged." His lips dropped down to hers and he kissed her softly, gently—just enough to let her know he was there. What he really wanted to do was rip her clothes off and have her way with her; however, while they were in a private room, they were still in the middle of a crowded restaurant. He couldn't just... "Bella... we're in public," he gasped as she pulled his cock out and started stroking it with her soft hands. She bit down on her bottom lip and pouted, staring up at him with her big doe eyes. It was his undoing. He kissed her with more passion and urged her on, "Keep doing what you're doing."

She nodded, kissing the bit of exposed skin on his chest where she had unbuttoned his shirt. His hand crept up her dress; his fingers hooked onto her panties, which he slowly started pulling down. He had to slide inside of her now or he'd burst.

"_Excuse me! May I come in?"_ the waitress called from outside. He yanked her panties back on her. They abruptly pulled apart. The waitress appraised the disheveled couple with a knowing smile. "You would like your check, yes?"

"Yes, right away."

"I have it here." She handed the folder to him.

"Thank you." As soon as she closed the sliding door, Sam looked over the check then paid the bill, leaving a generous tip after he noticed that he was still fully exposed. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely, where are we going?"

"Trust me." He drove his truck to a secluded area along the lakeshore with every intention of stripping her naked and having his way with her. He stopped the engine and pulled her onto his lap. "Now, where were we?" He leaned into kiss her, sliding his tongue along the outline of her ear. "Ah, I was right here." He slipped her panties off of her. It occurred to him that he really should tell her about wolves and imprinting, but...

The door was violently flung open, rocking the entire truck. Sam and Bella bolted upright. "Well, well, well... I finally have you where I want you." A flame haired female vampire was smiling maliciously at them. She looked as if she'd finally been vindicated.

"Bella, stay with me. I'll protect you," Sam murmured to her. Of course, she was nonchalantly sending text messages on her phone instead of acknowledging him.

"You'll protect her? You? You're only a weak human? Sure you will. You have no idea who I am. What I am. I've been biding my time, waiting for the perfect setting to kill this human. It's her fault I'm alone! It's her fault I have no one!" she scoffed.

"_Ahem," _Bella cleared her throat. "For Christ's sake, Victoria, are you telling me that you've been waiting for almost six years to kill me? You must have had many opportunities. I'm a mere human. You could have just grabbed me as I was waiting to get on the bus and snapped my neck, drained me, or whatever."

"Don't talk to me! You have no right to talk to me! James is dead! Dead! Poof! All because of you."

"You're right, he was a poof!" Bella pointed to her brain and waved her hand around.

"How dare you?"

"Um, Bella, would you please stop instigating this psycho? It's for your own safety, really," Sam interrupted, but both women ignored him.

"Listen to me, Victoria. James is dead because of his own stupidity. He didn't know me. He had no rhyme or reason to kill me."

"He wanted you!"

"And that in itself is an issue, don't you think? Do you really want to spend your entire existence pining over some guy who had roaming eyes? Honestly, you've got a long existence ahead of you. Why don't you spend your time doing things, which make you happy? How about knitting? Oil painting? Maybe learn a new skill like juggling or pole dancing? Had there been other instances in which James had gone after other women?"

At this point, Bella's objective was to keep the vampire talking. If she could befriend her, she had a chance of staying alive, and keeping Sam safe.

Victoria thought about what the human had asked. Suddenly, she started talking. In fact, to Sam's horror, she climbed in between Bella and him and started going through her entire life story.

"I was born in 1544 in London." _Sniffle. Sniffle. _

"You're British?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Yes." _Sob. Sob._

"You hide your accent very well."

"Thank you. I've lived in America for over a hundred years."

"I can tell. You're very Americanized."

"Not by choice. It was James' idea!" _Whimper. Whimper._

"Don't you hate it when men think they can take our choices away just because they're bigger and stronger?"

"Uh-huh." Victoria nodded her head, crying. "You see, my family... We were very poor. My mother was a maid at a duke's mansion. He was an abusive jerk. He thought any woman in his employ were his property—to do whatever he wanted with—if you catch my drift? Anyway, my older sister Anne and I were two of the duke's many bastard children. The duke, of course, refused to acknowledge us. Anne protected me because my mother was so weak. When we were twelve, we were sent away to another mansion by the duchess because I was the spitting image of my father."

"That's terrible. Go on."

"The master at the new mansion was just as horrible. He was a high-ranking earl who had close ties to the Crown."

"Those dukes and earls all think they're God's gift to the world."

Sam wondered what the hell Bella knew about sixteenth century British peers.

"I know! They're all selfish bastards. Anyway, when I was about sixteen, Anne disappeared. I had no idea where to. I stayed in the new mansion with my abusive master because I had nowhere else to go." 

"You must have been terrified."

"I learned to fend for myself."

"I can tell. You're very independent." Bella nodded her head, and gave the vampire's arm a squeeze of reassurance.

"Thank you," the leech sobbed. "Anne suddenly turned up when I was eighteen. She was a vampire and she changed me. We spent a few hundred blissful years together until I met James in 1905. He sent her away! He sent my sister away!"

"That's awful, and she was your only family. James was terrible to you for ripping your only family away from you."

Victoria dropped her head onto Bella's chest, sobbing.

"_What the hell?"_ Sam thought.

"It was horrible. James was cruel; he never listened to a thing I had to say. He was self-righteous and controlling and he always acted as if he was entitled due to his gift."

"God, he sounds just like Edward Cullen."

"That bastard!" Victoria slammed her fist on the dashboard splintering it. "He hurt you, didn't he?"

"Just my feelings, but I'm over it now," Bella answered honestly.

Sam wondered how the hell he was going to explain these damages to his insurance company.

"I hate cruel men," Victoria declared. She looked at Sam. "You seem like a really nice guy."

"Uh... thank you," he replied.

"And you're polite, too! James wasn't polite at all!" She let her head fall onto an appalled Sam's shoulder. She started crying in earnest.

Sam had no idea what to do until he caught sight of Bella motioning that he needed to console her. So, even though the stench was atrocious, he put one arm around the emotional bloodsucker, patted her shoulder, and stated, "There, there, he can't hurt you anymore."

"You're right, but..." Victoria started sniffing the air around her, then buried her nose into his neck and took a deep whiff. She turned to Bella. "Your boyfriend needs deodorant. He smells bad. Kind of like a dirty puppy that hasn't had a bath in a long time."

"Thank you for telling me. I'll have a chat with him about hygiene." Bella had no idea what Victoria was talking about because to her, Sam smelled heavenly.

"Good idea. You would think that by his age, he would understand more about the importance of bathing. I mean, I don't have a permanent home, but I still manage to bathe everyday."

"How do you manage that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh, I break into hotel rooms and bathe while the guests are out of the room. It's how I get my new clothes, too."

"Ah."

"You stink, but you feel nice and warm though, kind of like a toasty blanket."

"Is there more to your story?" Sam decided to change the subject. He was irked that the foul smelling vampire was offended by his natural scent, and even more disturbed that she liked the feel of his body.

"Oh, yes. A lot more." The vampire kept talking about how abusive James was and how she longed to see her sister Anne. In fact, she talked for two hours straight in between her tears, which she was unable to shed, of course. Sam, at this point, wondered how he—a shape-shifter who was built to destroy vampires, had ended up in the position of consoling one. He was considering recording the conversation on his phone. This would definitely make for a best seller in the fantasy genre.


	17. Chapter 17

HOLIDAY ROAD

CHAPTER 17

It was around the time she was talking about how James decided Bella was his next prey that Sam detected the stench of more vampires. He soon found himself staring at eight new arrivals, seven of them familiar.

"Hello, Vicky," a sweet bell-like voice sounded from a beautiful blonde vampire. "I missed you."

Victoria turned towards the voice and stared in wonder. She darted out of the truck, taking the driver's side door with her. "Anne? Is that you? Anne?"

"Yes, it's me. I've been searching for you for over a century now."

"But... but... your eyes, they're golden."

"I know. My mate Edward and his family helped me to change my lifestyle."

"Oh, Anne. I'm so happy to see you," Vicky cried.

"And I, you."

"Hello, Bella," Edward Cullen greeted with his smooth, velvety voice, which now had zero effect on her.

"Hello, Fucker. How are you?"

"I am well, thank you." He seemed taken aback by her new moniker for him.

"Carlisle received your text message. We ran down to rescue you immediately. How did you know where to find us?"

"I work for your lawyer. I stumbled upon your files so I took down your number, just in case. You never know when a girl will come across the undead or other supernatural creatures. Luckily, it came in handy."

"Ah, I see." He turned to Alice. "You didn't see this?"

"I may or may not have. You'll never know, really," the pixie replied with a smug expression on her face. "I'm not allowed to think about her in front of you, remember?"

"I can see your primary concern was not my safety, but rather the fact that I was able to find you; and no Edward, I'm not going to quit my job just because I know where to locate you. Your secret is safe with me," Bella informed him.

"I wasn't going to ask you to. I'm just a bit disappointed. I thought you'd go to college and make something of yourself instead of..."

"Instead of what, Edward? Things didn't work out that way. How could they? The way your family abruptly left; the way you destroyed my confidence when you broke up with me. I had to find myself; learn to be strong; learn to move on. I'm happy now, in case you're wondering. Anyhow, I've got a few colleges classes under my belt. I'll be able to finish one day."

Victoria abruptly head-butted Edward and kneed him in the nuts. "You bastard! How dare you treat my best friend like dirt? I don't care if you are my sister's mate. Shit for brains!"

"God, that was better than sex," Bella gushed.

"Vicky, you can't be best friends with a human."

Out of nowhere, Victoria backhanded Edward. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, you ass! Oh, and only friends can call me Vicky!" She turned her nose up to him. "You may call me Miss Sutherland."

"I'm really going to enjoy having her around," Rosalie chirped. "Hello, Bella. You've certainly grown up. I like what you've become. You're not as depressed anymore."

"No, I'm not. I want to thank you, Rosalie. I want to thank you, Emmett, and Jasper for being genuine with me. You three were honest with me from beginning to end." She turned to Emmett. "The letter you left in my drawer really helped in my understanding things. I didn't find it until a few months after you left, but it really did help."

"I would do anything for you, Bella. You're my little bear. You always will be. I never wanted to leave you."

"Wait a minute! What letter? I told you that you couldn't have any contact with her!"

"Quiet, Edward!" Anne yelled. "Stop being an immature, selfish boy! I told you how I felt about that!"

"Yes, dear," he replied obediently and promptly shut his mouth.

"I'm really happy he met you," Bella told Anne. "You really crack the whip, don't you?"

"Yes, well, Edward needs to be dealt with a firm hand. Despite his shortcomings, I'm happy that I met him as well. In the next hundred or so years, I hope to have him to the point of almost being normal."

_Okay, that was weird._

"Um...good luck with that," Bella told her, and then turned to Alice's husband. "Jasper, did Edward tell you that I never blamed you for trying to take a bite out of me?"

"No, he never did!" he snapped, sending an immense amount of pain to Edward, who was writhing in agony. Sam was enjoying the scene unfolding before him. Jasper obviously sensed this because he winked at him before increasing the level of pain he was channeling to the copper top creep.

"Of course he didn't." Bella shook her head completely unsurprised. "Always trying to make yourself look good, huh, golden boy?" She looked directly into Jasper's eyes. "I never blamed you. It was stupid of me to become involved with a vampire. Edward should never have introduced me to your family. He basically dangled a Happy Meal in front of you."

"Thank you, Bella. I truly admire your honesty."

"Well, it was very nice to see you again, Bella. Please, if there's ever anything you need. Don't hesitate to contact us," Carlisle stated. "I daresay, though, Mr. Uley will keep you well protected."

"Oh, I know he will."

"I'll protect you forever, too, Bella," Victoria promised. "Thank you. Thank you both for being the only ones to listen to what I had to say in over a century."

"Not a problem. Good luck." Victoria abruptly pulled her out of the truck and hugged her. Everyone except Edward took turns hugging her.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," Alice told her. "I wish I can say I'm going to see you again, but I know I won't..." Her face suddenly took on an expression of great concentration. "Oops, I didn't see that. I spoke too soon. You'll be very happy and immensely successful. It's just going to take a bit of gumption on your part." She turned to Sam. "Take care of her."

"I love you, Bellsy," Emmett stated.

"Love you, too, you big lug," she sobbed.

By now, Sam had stepped out of the truck. He was awestruck by his mate's bravery, but at the same time, terrified that she'd get hurt.

"Um, Carlisle, they aren't going to be able to go anywhere with the door like that," Rose was surveying the mangled driver's side door to Sam's truck. She peered inside. "And the dashboard is destroyed and so is the passenger side door."

Carlisle inspected damage himself. "You're right. Mr. Uley, I'm sure you can find a way to transport Bella out of here. If you would allow us to repair your truck, we'll have it back to you as good as new."

"You can trust him, Sam. His word is good, and even if he doesn't make good on his promise, I know his lawyer."

"Uh, right. Good. Thank you," Sam replied, pulling Bella close. "We'll be going now."

Bella grabbed her purse.

"Excuse me, Bella?"

"Yes, Esme?"

She was waving a small, lacy piece of cloth in front of her. "You forgot your undies, dear."

"I'll take those." Sam slipped them into his pocket. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Oh, you're very welcome, young man." Esme smiled and gently patted Sam's cheek.

"Thanks, Esme," Bella replied.

"Sweetheart, a girl shouldn't lose her panties so easily, you never know when you'll be in an accident. Can you imagine if you were in the emergency room and you weren't wearing underwear? What would the doctor think? He'll think you're a floozy."

"I'll keep that in mind, Esme." Of course, Bella kept thinking about how she was, in fact, a floozy at times.

With that, they parted ways. Sam picked Bella up and ran with her at superhuman speed. He stopped in the middle of the woods and put her down. "I need to tell you something."

Bella gazed up at him while tapping two fingers under her chin. "Let's see. You have a gene, which activates when there are vampires nearby. To your rotten luck, the Cullens moved to town roughly six years ago and activated that gene. You're a wolf, built to destroy vampires, but you can't destroy Edward due to a treaty made by Ephraim Black with the Cullens almost a hundred years ago."

"Right."

"Those Blacks aren't too intelligent, are they?"

"No, not at all. Well, maybe Rachel, but she has to be to be married to Paul."

Bella nodded her head. "And you have an ancestor named Taha Aki who had a wife—a third wife—who sacrificed herself so he could phase and keep La Push safe from two psycho vampires."

"Excellent. You know about us. Who told you? The Cullens?"

"No, I made a few friends during the last couple of days with hearts of gold. For some reason, they all felt it was their duty to tell me so I wouldn't get hurt since wolves imprinted on my two best friends. Mind you, I was told during four separate occasions over two days, two instances involving abduction, but still they told me."

"_You have one more best friend now, Bella!"_ a voice called from the distance.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me, Vicky."

"_Oh, and even if Sam can't destroy Edward, I can make his life miserable for you."_

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

"_Anytime! That's what best friends are for."_

"Weird," Bella mouthed to Sam who nodded in agreement.

"I've got one more thing to tell you, Bella."

"What is it?"

"I... I sort of imprinted on you."

"_Sort of or did? Gee whiz! At least be straight up with her instead of pussy footing around, boy!" _Jasper's southern drawl sounded from the distance.

"I did."

"_That's more like it! Bella, I can sense in his emotions that he's a good man. He genuinely cares about you. You can trust him."_

"Thanks, Jasper!"

"_Don't mention it, darlin'."_

"So, no more underwear models?" Bella slipped, she didn't mean to ask that out loud.

"You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

"Of course not. I drank beer with him and did a few body shots off of him, but I didn't sleep with him."

"Do you do body shots off of strange men often?"

She thought about Paul, Quil, and Jared last night. Even she had to admit that two nights in a row was a bit much. "At times I indulge, but now that I'm your imprint; I promise to reform." _Besides, Paul, Quil, and Jared were no longer strange men—not after a bonding night like last night._

"That's good." Sam picked her up again. "Let's get back to the hotel. It's still early yet, you can do body shots off of me in my hotel room."

"It would be my pleasure."

As he was about to leave, he heard rustling in the tree above him. The small pixie named Alice hung upside down from a tree limb and smiled, "Um, Bella. If he bites, don't be scared. That's all. Live your life. I know it's going to be wonderful! I love you oodles." She jumped down and took off at an inhuman speed with a satisfied smile on her face.

"You're going to explain what Alice meant by that, right?"

"Eventually." He nodded his head and grinned.

He ran through the woods back to the hotel with his imprint in his arms, content and confident that his life finally had a purpose.


	18. Chapter 18

Holiday Road

Chapter 18

The following morning, desperate pounding on his door awakened Sam. Bella was still snoozing away, exhausted from last night's activities which involved, among other things, copious amounts of tongue calisthenics, tequila, and Cool Whip.

"Hang on, I'll be right there!"

Sam threw a towel around his waist, and opened the door. His entire pack filed inside with worried expressions on their faces.

"Dude, Bella's missing again and we smelled leech in the woods," Paul informed him, desperately.

"I know. She's not missing," Sam replied calmly.

"What the hell is this noise? I am so not a morning person." Bella stretched her arms up over her head and yawned, giving the entire pack an eyeful of her tits.

"Alright, what the hell did you do to my stepsister, Uley?" Leah demanded.

Bella finally noticed everyone in the room. "Oh, hey guys. How was the reception?" She massaged her jawline with her palms. "Ouch."

"More funnels?" Jared questioned.

"Nope, not this time, Jared."

Jared slammed his fist across Sam's jaw. They all glared at Sam as if he were the demon from hell. Why was his pack suddenly so protective of Bella? And why the heck was Jared so familiar with her? In fact, how come Paul was snuggling up next to her in bed?

"Get your fucking hands off of my imprint!"

"Your imprint?" they all blurted.

"When? How?" Jake asked.

"Last night, when we were both escaping from the wedding, I bumped into her and boom, I imprinted."

"Yeah, but you've met Bella before. You're the one who carried her home from the woods after the leech abandoned her."

"I know, but..." Sam turned to his imprint completely distracted by the sight of her bouncy breasts on display. "Honey, can you cover your breasts before Quil busts a nut?"

"Sure." Bella giggled and pulled the sheet up over herself.

"Oh, sure, ruin the fun for all of us," Quil commented. "You selfish fucker."

Sam ignored him and continued, "Anyway, she had her eyes closed both times."

"What do you mean both times? You only carried her out of the woods once."

"No, I found her in the stairwell passed out the night before last."

"I thought you guys were going to put her to bed!" Paul snapped.

"Uh, no! You said you were going to do it when you nodded to us!" Jared argued.

"Hang on there! What the heck were you three doing with Bella?"

"We were in Reno at a bar and grill... eating," Bella offered.

"Bullshit! You said you were with male strippers!" Leah returned.

"It was a play on words. You know, you should never take anything I say literally, Leah. Besides, I said strippers. I never mentioned a specific gender."

"That's it! How come all of you are suddenly friends with my imprint? I want an explanation on what's been going on now! That's an alpha order!" Sam demanded.

"Alpha! That's the word I was looking for. You're the alpha!" Bella chortled happily.

"Well, I'm waiting." Sam looked intimidating with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Damn it, I hate when you do this!" Embry started with his explanation about how he kidnapped Bella and told her about the pack and legends, Jake followed with a similar explanation, and then Leah and Seth confessed how they told her. All of them expressed how they didn't want her to get hurt just because her friends had suddenly become imprints.

Sam turned to Jared, Paul, and Quil. All three of them were fighting the alpha order with everything they had in them.

"Well? You three go next."

"Keep your mouth shut, Quil!" Jared warned when he saw that he was about to open his mouth.

After about a ten-minute stare down from Sam, Paul ended up confessing everything. He started with how they abducted Bella and told her about the pack, and then moved onto how Jared got lost and they wound up in Reno. "We ended up having lunch and dinner at 'The Beaver Bar and Grill.'"

"That sounds suspiciously like a strip joint," Seth pointed out. "I mean, what kind of a bar and grill is named, 'The Beaver?'"

"We didn't know at first, but it was. I mean there was an adorable sign up on the window with a cartoon beaver and everything. We went in because they had free appetizers, and then one thing led to another, and we ended up having a bachelor/bachelorette party for Sue and my dad," Bella confirmed. "I liked the teriyaki chicken wings."

"Yeah, those were good," Paul agreed. "Those little quiche cups weren't bad either."

"But Charlie and Sue weren't with you?" Sam pointed out.

"I know, but we were doing it in their honor. The lawyer stripper lady insisted," Jared stated.

"What else happened?" Sam demanded.

"Well, we did body shots."

"Don't forget the hottest male chest contest," Bella added.

"Oh, yeah. I won," Paul declared, pumping out his chest.

"And the skinny-dipping and the jacuzzi," Quil reminded everyone.

"Right, all of the above. And there was the Cool Whip on our chests, but Bella and the strippers licked it all off of us. Didn't you, babe?"

"Yep, but don't worry, there was no sex at all. I just like to lick chests when I'm drunk."

"She's got an outstanding tongue," Jared agreed along with Quil who eagerly nodded his head.

"Is that all?" Sam questioned.

"Uh, and then we brought her back to the hotel and hid her in the stairwell because our wives were waiting for us. Then you found her. Isn't that great?"

"Get out of my room," he snarled.

"Right, but what about the leeches?"

"Don't worry about them. The situation has been taken care of."

"Are you sure, Sam?"

"Absolutely. Now out."

"Sure, sure, you just imprinted and all. You probably want to..." Jacob cringed under Sam's scowl. "Right, we're leaving."

"See you later, sweetheart." Paul winked at Bella as he was leaving. Jared and Quil both grinned at her.

"We've got a special bond—the four of us," Bella told Sam.

"I can see that."

She flung the sheet off of her, exposing her nude body to him. "Not as special as the one we have though."

"Nope, never," Sam murmured as he rolled her pink tips between his fingers until they pebbled. "I'm going to make sure your tongue behaves from this point on. You're going to forget all about Paul, Jared, and Quil."

"Mmm... I can't wait."

He rolled on top of her and slid into her in one fell swoop. His teeth grazed her collarbone sending shivers down her spine straight to her toes. She moaned in pleasure; the heat; the fullness—all contributing to her physical joy.

Sam had one goal and one goal only. He had to tame his lush of an imprint. After hearing the story of her adventure with three of his pack members, he was both turned on and jealous at the same time. His imprint couldn't go around licking other men's chests so Sam's one objective was to mark her as his. He had intended to hold off on the marking until they made firm plans for their future, but recent revelations necessitated the need to speed up this ultimate act of possession.

In truth, Sam was a jealous fucker and extremely possessive of his imprint. The mark would serve as a reminder to other wolves to keep their hands off of her. At least he hoped.

"I want you, Sam. I need you," she begged. "Oh, yes! Harder, right there. Harder." She was rubbing her sensitive nub desperately as he moved in and out of her. Sam placed his hand on top of hers and they fell into a steady rhythm together.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and managed to flip him over—now she was in control. She bounced on top of him. The sight of her breasts sent frissons straight to his core. Her eyes were focused on him; desperate; longing; wanting.

He wiggled underneath her and moved to a sitting position with her still on top. His mouth took in a single nipple; he suckled; feasted. She screamed at the sensation. Their pace quickened as they raced toward completion. He was getting close. Oh, so close. He brushed her hair aside and nuzzled her neck. The heat; the passion; the sensitivity of it all was too much for her to handle. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she clamped and fluttered onto him. And that sent Sam over the edge. He pulsed inside of her, and sunk his teeth deep into the juncture between her neck and collarbone, declaring, "Mine."

**XOXO**

In the days that followed, Sam and Bella rarely left his hotel room. Well, they did once so she could check out of her room. They only needed one bed to accomplish their goal of having mind-blowing sex all day and all night.

When it was finally time to head home, the front desk handed Sam a Fed Ex envelope. In it was a pair of plane tickets and a note.

**Dear Mr. Uley,**

**We regret to inform you that we were unable to repair your vehicle in time for your departure. Please accept these airline tickets in lieu of it. We took the liberty of hiring a limousine to return you to La Push from Seattle and for your indiscriminate use until said time your vehicle can be returned to you. Please call this number when you wish to return to your home and give them your name. They will know who you are. Your vehicle will be delivered to you in La Push by a human courier in one week's time. Thank you for understanding and we apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.**

**Sincerely,**

**Carlisle Cullen, MD**

**P.S. Alice claims it is imperative that I convey to you that the coast will be clear at 11:43 am and ten seconds—not a second more or a second less.**

"What the heck does that post script mean?"

"Beats me." Bella was just as confused as Sam was.

"There's a plane ticket in here for you, too, Bella... unless you want to ride with Emily and Embry."

"Are you kidding? They're planning on stopping at the same motel in Klamath where Jacob..."

"Say no more. Besides, I've always wanted to join the mile high club. These are first class tickets."

"And the seats are roomy in first class. Very roomy." Bella wagged her eyebrows at him. He smiled, took her hand, and they were on their way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Holiday Road**

**Chapter 19**

**Epilogue **

**_Ten years later..._**

If someone had told Charlie Swan how many positive changes his wedding to Sue would bring about, he would have married her right away. It seemed everything in his life worked in his favor after that fateful trip. Life stayed the same for most of the couples and they all had a few kids each by now, but for some of them—there were big changes.

Seth and Jamie were still living in La Push and working as cops in Forks. They were happy leading quiet lives and raising their three children. Meanwhile, Leah was busy working as a nurse at Forks Hospital while Taylor worked for his father selling used cars. She frequently visited Bella and vice versa. She was elated she had such a cool sister.

Lauren and Jake now lived in their own house in Forks with their two kids. Lauren refused to live with her father-in-law. He was too overbearing and he annoyed the hell out of her. She took over her mother's hair salon in Forks, modernized it, and turned it into a popular salon and spa. Jake now ran a franchise of auto shops on the Olympic Peninsula together with Embry. Lauren, Bella, and Emily were still best friends. They were always chatting on Face Time and keeping up with each other's lives.

Embry and Emily lived on the Makah Reservation with their two sons, much to the delight of her father. He had no sons and welcomed Embry with open arms. He was grooming him to take over as chief of the tribe upon his passing. He also banned his daughter from making muffins after he chipped a tooth while biting into one. Embry ran the auto shop in Neah Bay, while Jake worked out of the one in Forks. They were making a killing in profits.

Quil now ran the tribal store with Claire. He had her work at the front of the store because she and her low cut shirts were good for sales. Many men remembered her from high school, which would have bothered a normal wolf, but not Quil. He just took it all in stride. Business meant profits, and profit was a good thing. The couple still lived in the large Ateara home with their four children, his mother, and his grandparents. Old Quil and Molly took frequent trips to Las Vegas, and they always returned to La Push with big smiles on their faces.

Jared owned and operated a successful contracting business. Right now, his company was busy rebuilding one of the schools in Forks. Kim and he were happy as clams, raising a family and enjoying a tranquil life on the reservation.

Paul and Rachel moved out of Billy and Allison's home and started a family. She was now teaching at a high school in Seattle, while Paul quit working for Jared and became an underwear model. He made more money doing that, and his agent kept a firm eye on him so he didn't wander. He would never wander from his imprint though... except when he played with his favorite Hok'wat girl with the outstanding tongue and an addiction to Cool Whip.

Speaking of agents, Sue Swan was a stellar one. In the beginning, she had no experience whatsoever at being one, but between speaking with other agents and after researching information on the Internet—she became an excellent one. It was necessary. She didn't want anyone but herself representing two of the high-profile models she represented. Of course, she also represented other men as well, but those two she needed to keep a firm eye on. In any case, she found that she enjoyed getting paid a twenty percent agent's fee to ogle sexy men. It was a much more satisfying career than nursing.

Things went from wild to downright loopy during their wedding trip. The morning after they said their vows, a woman in a suit approached Charlie and her while they were having lunch. She invited Charlie to a dinner banquet. Sue went with him, of course, and they were shocked out of their boots when it was announced that Charlie had won some sort of a romance novel cover model contest with a one year contract—provided he shaved his porn-stache circa 1970, and took up spray tanning.

It was explained to them that the woman in the suit, and some other judges, took one look at a naked Charlie in the hotel swimming pool laying out the much younger model, and decided that he would be the new face of romance—the older, but rugged American male. Sue didn't even give Charlie a chance to protest. She forced him to sign the million-dollar contract and became his agent. She wasn't surprised at his winning the contract. He was an extremely good-looking man who kept in shape for his real job as Chief of Police of Forks. Oh, when she thought about the 'V' on his abs and where it led to...

Sue and Allison also brought in extra income by producing a "Men of the Olympic Peninsula" calendar. Emily was the photographer. She ran her own photography business, which was doing very well. She was the official photographer for both the Makah and Quileute tribal schools and the Forks and Neah Bay School Districts.

Allison and Billy were both happy Sam had finally imprinted. They were especially delighted that Bella was the imprint. Billy admitted to Charlie one day that he was a bit jealous that Sam got her instead of Jake, but he could see why the spirits felt his stepson needed her more. Allison, of course, was tickled Sam's imprint was sassy, adventurous, and high-spirited enough to light a fire under her son.

**And then there were Sam and Bella, for that we need to rewind the clock a bit to ten years ago...**

_The plane from Lake Tahoe descended in Seattle with a great thud caused, not by faulty landing gears, but by the horny alpha of the La Push wolf pack rattling the entire jet from the first class bathroom while succumbing to an orgasm. The couple in question knew they weren't supposed to be in there during landing, but Sam really wanted to climax while the plane was on it's descent. They managed to sneak out of the bathroom without detection at exactly 11:43 am and ten seconds due to the postscript from Alice Cullen._

"_So, this is it. We haven't made any plans."_

"_No, not really, we can just wing it. Do you want to come to my apartment? No one will be home until late tomorrow night at the earliest."_

"_Sure, I don't have to be at work until Monday."_

"_Good, we can chat there."_

_The couple talked and discussed their future together. It wasn't an easy thing to do since it would involve one of them leaving their home and their job. By the time Sam left for La Push on Sunday night, they still hadn't made any firm plans. He took the limo offered to him by the Cullens and arrived in La Push at 2am. He immediately felt empty without his imprint in his arms._

_Exactly five days after his arrival home, someone honked a horn outside. He rushed outside to check out what the commotion was and found the most beautiful woman in the world sitting inside of a black full sized Chevy Tahoe._

_He went to open the door. She held out a clipboard for him. "Ah..." She held her hand up to stop him. "You have to sign here before you kiss me, accepting delivery."_

"_Delivery of what? Where's my truck?"_

"_Just sign on the dotted line, Sam."_

"_Fine." He kissed her passionately on the lips. "Can you explain all of this to me?"_

"_Of course. The Cullens could not find the parts to replace the doors or your dashboard since your truck was so old."_

"_It wasn't as old as the red clunker you used to drive."_

"_No, it wasn't, but it was from the eighties and apparently the parts were too difficult to find. So, they sent a letter to their attorney asking him to arrange for the purchase of a new vehicle for you. They specifically stated to him that I was to handle the purchase arrangements, so I did. What do you think? It's fully loaded with all the bells and whistles: four wheel drive, heated seats and mirrors, tinted windows, an upgraded after market sound system, remote start, anti-theft, On-star; plus it's the hybrid version so it uses less gas." She paused before adding, "I also purchased the extended maintenance package and extended warranty so all repairs including standard maintenance will be covered for a hundred and seventy-five thousand miles at any Cadillac dealership."_

"_Are you insane? I can't take this from them!"_

"_From whom? You purchased the vehicle with cash. I'm just the delivery person."_

"_What?"_

"_That's what I was told to say. I just work for Mr. Jenks." _

_Sam peered into the new vehicle. "The back is roomy," he noted._

"_There's climate control, too."_

"_Maybe we should take it for a spin; test out its off-roading capabilities?"_

"_Why don't I just slip into the backseat and see what the ride is like?"_

"_You do that, Bella." He winked at her. "Take your clothes off."_

They never actually made it off of the reservation. In fact, the vehicle didn't leave the spot where Bella had parked it for the entire weekend. The couple broke Sam's new SUV in right in front of his house. He decided his imprint had made the right choice in selecting the vehicle; the interior was very roomy indeed.

The following Monday, Sam put in his notice at the post office. Two weeks later, he packed up his new SUV and moved to Seattle to live with Bella, who was now living alone since her roommates had gone to live with their imprints a few days prior. It worked out perfectly for everyone. He found a part-time job, working as a security guard at the building where Bella worked, and started taking classes at the local community college in the fall. The couple worked hard to make ends meet while they established careers for themselves.

Bella still worked for her shady lawyer, but during the evening hours only. Oddly, Mr. Jenks insisted she drop her hours down to part-time and attend college full-time to finish her degree. He would maintain her salary as long as she agreed to do some work for some of his very private clients. When Bella mentioned to her father that she was going back to school, Charlie happily paid for her college tuition together with her mother Renee. Both of them were relieved she was finally furthering her education.

Bella didn't mention to her father that her new duties at work involved forgery of IDs and documents. Mr. Jenks claimed she was very talented at what she did, and encouraged her to attend law school after she finished up her bachelor's degree on his dime. Only Mr. Jenks knew the financier for her law degree was actually Jasper Whitlock, who wanted to see Bella reach her academic potential. Bella earned her law degree, and eventually became a partner at Jenks and Swan Legal Services. They were a full service law firm, which handled standard legal cases plus some very private matters for discerning clientele who paid incredibly well.

Sam was able to fulfill his dream of becoming a teacher. He taught history at a private high school in Seattle after finally earning his teaching degree. He was still alpha of the wolf pack, only he seized full control of it from the tribal elders after the wedding in Lake Tahoe ten years ago. Now they had to consult with him regarding anything pack related.

Today was a momentous day for Sam and Bella. They were finally getting married. It had been ten years to the day since he'd imprinted on her. They were to share an anniversary with Charlie and Sue. It took the couple a while to get engaged, but they no longer had any excuses. Besides, they loved each other like crazy and wanted to start a family soon.

This time, the wedding was being held in Las Vegas with everyone in attendance. Sam was waiting patiently at the altar along with the guests. Of course, it didn't escape his notice that four people in the wedding party, plus the bride, was missing. The wives of four of the guests all looked nonplussed.

The double doors of the chapel abruptly slammed open. Paul carried the bride to the altar and set her down. "We made it." Jared and Quil followed.

Sam shook his head as Bella giggled. His fiancée was such a lush. He examined her face closely. "Cool Whip?" he questioned, pointing to the smidgen of white at the corner of her lip.

"Yep." She simply grinned back at him as did her three cohorts. Never in a million years did he imagine his imprint would become buddies with Jared, Paul, and Quil of all people.

He chuckled and wiped it off for her with his finger.

"Um, where's the minister?" Jared asked.

"I don't know, I thought you were grabbing your grandpa, Quil?"

"No, you nodded to me and said you were grabbing him."

"Oh, shit. He must still be in the Jello pit. Who knew he enjoyed wrestling so much?" Jared looked up at Sam. "Um, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go and pick up Old Quil."

"Oh, good God! Every time we come to Vegas, this crap happens!" Molly Swan Ateara commented.

"What happens, Grandma?" Quil asked.

"Never you mind. I'm going with Jared."

Twenty minutes later, Jared returned with Molly and a voluptuous woman in a silk robe. He was wheeling a sticky, Jello-covered, sleeping Old Quil who he'd tied to a dolly with what looked like a few boa-feathered scarves. He stood the dolly up against a wall so the old man could snooze.

"Okay, Old Quil is down for the count. Luckily, I realized it immediately and thought ahead. This is Miss Cherry Pie, she'll be officiating at your wedding today."

"Oh my Lord." Sue crossed herself.

"I thought your name was Bambi?" Bella questioned suspiciously.

"Ma'am, are you a licensed minister and is Cherry Pie your real name?" Charlie asked. "I'm going to have to ask to see some identification."

"No problem. I can understand why you're suspicious. Cherry Pye is my real name. It is Pye spelled with a 'y.' My stage name is Bambi Dazzletush, but I'm thinking of changing it." She pulled out a driver's license from her bosom to prove her identity.

"Charlie, I believe her. She looks like a Cherry Pye. I love eating cherry pie. I like the song, too," Billy babbled, star struck by the vivacious stripper who was in his midst.

"I think you look more like a Kitty than a Bambi," Allison commented. "Billy, for god's sake, close your mouth and stop drooling!"

"Really? I think she looks more like a Roxie," Renee argued. "Phil, stop trying to impress the minister. You look ridiculous doing push ups in the middle of the chapel."

"I told her earlier at the club that she looked more like a Desiree," Bella added.

"I can understand the Dazzletush though. She must do a lot of squats to get her tush looking like that," Emily stated.

"Oh definitely. I think she uses the Stairmaster too. You know, I think you should use the name Anastasia—it sounds exotic and mysterious," Lauren piped in.

"Okay, can we discuss names later?" Charlie interrupted. "How are you qualified to officiate this wedding?"

"I'm an ordained minister with the Ministry of Abundant Charisma. Here's my card, I hold services on Wednesday nights and Sunday afternoons."

"Charisma. Yes, you have a lot of charisma," Billy told her.

"I really need to get that bra. It has a ton of storage capacity," Emily noted.

"I can tell you where I got it. There are built-in pockets on the inside."

"That would be outstanding. I'll be sure to take that information from you," Embry stated, nodding his head, completely mesmerized by her breasts.

"Mr. Uley, has the minister arrived yet?" the hotel manager asked. "Unfortunately, we'll need the chapel for the next..." He changed his tune when he saw the stripper cum minister. "Oh, good, Cherry... I mean... Minister Pye is here. You're in good hands."

"Okay, that works for me. Let's get the show on the road," Charlie declared.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man... uh... what's your name?"

"Samuel Levi Uley."

"Samuel Levi Uley... and this woman... Bella, what's your full name?"

"Oh, it's Isabella Marie Swan. I used to hate my name as a kid, but as I've grown older, I've found that it's grown on me. Isabella has a European ring to it. There's more of a rhythm to it than just plain Bella."

"Bella, I'm trying to marry you here. Can you wait to converse with Cherry until after we say 'I do?'" Sam interrupted.

"Sure, but I do, you know?"

"I know, baby. I do, too."

"Alright, let me start over. Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man—Samuel Levi Uley, and this woman—Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"I object," Paul interrupted then broke out into a smile when everyone turned to him with appalled faces. "I've always wanted to do that. Carry on!"

Everyone rolled his or her eyes at him except for Bella who giggled.

"Marriage is a union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy, and for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly, it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Samuel and Isabella make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each other's failures. Samuel and Isabella will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other. We are here today, before God, because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes, to witness the joining in marriage of Samuel and Isabella. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now, through me, He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"I do," Charlie stated.

Cherry eyed him curiously. "Say, weren't you on the cover of 'The Smoldering Slave Master' and a few other romance novels?"

"That would be me, ma'am."

"Oh my God, I'm in the midst of a celebrity. You wouldn't mind coming back to the club with me later, would you? The girls would love to meet you."

"Sure, not a problem."

"Charlie!" Sue warned from the side.

"This is our daughter's wedding!" Renee added.

He looked up to see his wife and ex-wife glaring at him. "I'll have to bring my wife and my ex-wife along, they get kind of testy if they aren't able to constantly nag me."

"Oh, that'll be fun. The more the merrier! We can have a wedding reception for Bella!" Cherry chirped. "Let me get back to the ceremony now."

"Good idea."

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility, and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life, happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally within the emotional safety of a loving relationship, the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Samuel and Isabella from all present here we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together, to strengthen each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love for if it finds you worthy, love shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is a moral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness, backed with the will to make it last."

Cherry paused and dropped her robe, wiping sweat from her brow. "Phew, it's hot in here." She was wearing thigh high latex boots, a red latex thong, and a red latex bra top with tassels hanging from the tips of her nipples.

"Really, you should be comfortable. It's no inconvenience to us." A wide-eyed Billy nodded his head, and all of the men agreed.

"Well, no wonder you're hot. You're wearing all that latex. Rubber can't possibly be comfortable, especially in this desert heat. Honestly, dear, you really should consider performing in natural fibers like cotton," Renee advised. "Um, you have a twenty in the side of your thong that you've forgotten about. You should secure that."

"Thank you. Alright, let's keep going." She turned to Sam. "Do you Samuel Levi Uley take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Sam replied.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Samuel Levi Uley to be your husband—to live together after God's ordinance—in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"What token of your love do you offer?"

Embry started patting his suit jacket and searching desperately. "Damn it, I forgot the rings!"

"Embry, can't you do one thing..."

"Just kidding." He grinned at his brother and handed the rings to Cherry.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home, which they establish together, be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings worn on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

Cherry instructed them to place the rings on each other's fingers and repeat after her. "I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed," they both vowed to each other.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love and be one in heart and in mind. May you always create a home together that puts in your hearts, love, generosity, and kindness. In as much as Samuel and Isabella have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith, and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring, they are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What therefore God has joined together let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife. May your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

Sam drew Bella into his arms and kissed her passionately to a roaring applause.

"It is my pleasure to announce for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Uley."

"How was the ceremony," Cherry asked. "Did I do good?"

"Absolutely, you're a woman of many talents. It was kind of long winded though," Bella told her. "I didn't expect to have to stand there listening to a full sermon."

"Damn, you talk a lot!" Charlie complained. "When I married Susie it took less than a minute to get us hitched."

"Oh, it was a traditional ceremony. When the bride and groom don't specify the kind of wedding they want. I just do a traditional one."

"Oh, I'll remember that; not that there will be a next time."

"You could always renew your vows."

"Good idea."

Charlie and Phil both gave her hundred dollar tips for officiating the wedding on such short notice.

"Just slip it in this strap here," she told them, snapping the elastic to her thong. "It's nice and snug." Now the rest of the men, with the exception of Sam and Old Quil, were all standing in line to tip the minister with various denominations of paper bills. Billy had cash fisted in each hand and one in between his teeth.

"What a crazy wedding," Sam whispered.

"I think it was just our speed." Bella kissed him on the lips.

He sniffed her blood a bit. "You didn't drink."

"No, I just had some Cool Whip. Alcohol isn't good for the baby."

He arched an eyebrow. "Baby?"

"Baby," she confirmed, giving him the best gift in the world. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you more."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Not as much as I do!" a third voice chimed in.

"We know, Vicky. We love you, too!" Bella and Sam both replied before turning to each other and chuckling. Yes, their lives were crazy, but it was filled with love, and they were happy—oh so happy.

**_And they lived happily ever after... for the most part... life isn't perfect after all... especially when there are hell raising kids involved... but that's a story for another day._**

**Thank you for reading Holiday Road. I'd love to hear your final thoughts on the story. XOXO mama4dukes**


End file.
